


9 Days and Counting

by readwrite_coffee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aunt Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad :), Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, POV Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Avengers, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Uncle Steve Rogers, Waterboarding, Worried Peter Parker, Worried Tony Stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwrite_coffee/pseuds/readwrite_coffee
Summary: If Tony was ever afraid of pain and death, he sure as hell wasn’t anymore. He had been kidnapped and tortured too many times for him to keep track of. Not that he cared. He knew he deserved it.They saved him every time. And each time his outside facade grew stronger as he slowly sank into the dark place created in Afghanistan, more and more. But, this time. This time it’s different. Peter is with him this time. His kid, the teen who taught him to live above his demons, is in the hell that Tony swore to keep him safe from. And now, Tony can’t just wait around for his team to find them. He refuses to let Peter be scarred as he has. He will do whatever it takes to get his kid safe. Little does the man know, Peter has the same plan.Whatever it takes.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker & Pepper Potts, May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 308





	1. Well. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new story! Finally...  
> Sorry, I kinda put this off for a while cus I'm kinda really lazy. Hopefully, this won't be cringe like my other fanfics.  
> If you prefer to read on FFN, it's posted there!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was one of those days where you think,  _ nothing could possibly go wrong today.  _ It was both Tony and Peter’s favorite weather. A vibrant blue sky with the sun hiding behind pillowy wisps of cumulus and the perfect amount of a cool summer breeze. The mentor and mentee were strolling down the slightly cracked sidewalk as normal people to their favorite ice cream spot. For once, the leeches of the press weren’t breathing down their necks asking their annoyingly intimate questions. There weren’t any cameras being flashed in their faces and no notepads being pushed at them to sign...well to Tony. No one was paying them any mind.

And the both of them were thrilled.

“We got lucky today kid,” Tony says looking down at the teen.

“It’s almost too good to be true!” Peter says excitedly. He loved Tony with everything he had. The man was like a father to him. One of the very few downsides of being close to Tony Stark is the press. They follow his mentor everywhere desperate to get the latest scoop before the others. Peter despised the paparazzi with a passion. And with his spider-senses, everything way worse for him than it actually is. His first time, he had a panic attack on the spot. Tony only managed to get him in the car before Peter broke down into a sobbing wreck. So having a day, a  _ normal _ day, with his mentor was a blessing.

Tony smiles fondly at his kid. The boy who looks so much like him, with his tousled brunette hair, his coffee-colored eyes, and his genius intellect, he almost can’t believe Peter isn’t his own. Not that he isn’t. Whether Tony likes it or not, he is Peter’s mentor and father-figure. He was lucky enough to have the boy’s aunt point that out for him. It took him a little while to accept the fact but when he did, he knew. He’s known for a while now. He loved it. He loved Peter. Sure he knew he would never in a millennia, deserve Peter no matter how much he tries to right the wrongs of his past but Tony could never give the boy up. Call him selfish. And in the picture-perfect moments like these, Tony starts to finally think about just how lucky he is. He had Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, May, the Avengers team, and finally this amazing, stupid, brilliant, selfless,  _ perfect  _ kid. He had a complete family for the first time in a long time.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Peter asks, glancing up at the cerulean sky.

“Only a penny? I’m a billionaire kid. You’re gonna have to give a lot more than that to get a glimpse into my head.” Tony smirks.

“Geez. You are so full of yourself. It’s just an expression Tony.” Peter says rolling his eyes.

Tony chuckles, throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulder’s as they walk.

“But really. What’s up?” Peter asks.

“Nothing kiddo. Just enjoying the day. And, figuring out which flavor to get.” Tony says, laughing, as Peter’s eyes light up and he rambles on and on about how he can’t decide either.

“...you know I think I’ve settled on two. Hmm or maybe three. I’ve always wanted to go for English Toffee Caramel, but I always get Cake Batter instead so I’m going to get that finally. But I also want the Passion Fruit Sorbet cus it’s my favorite.” Peter tells his mentor as they walk up to the small shop.

“Kiddo. I could get you any ice cream you want at the Tower in less than an hour. You don’t have to talk my ear off because you can’t decide between two flavors.” Tony says, shaking his head and smiling at the blushing teen.

Peter huffs. “Then you pick for me then. English Toffee Caramel or Passion Fruit Sorbet?”

“Flip a coin kid.”

“I would but I don’t have a coin.” Peter points out as they enter the shop.

“I’m starting to regret coming here with you.” Tony says playfully.

“No you don’t.” Peter smiles.

“No, I don’t.” Tony agrees, rolling his eyes.

“Hi. What can I get you today?” 

“We’ll get a-” 

The lights go out. 

“I’m sorry. It’s probably an outage. The lights will probably be back in a bit.” the employee says with a sigh. 

“Tony? I think something’s wrong.” Peter says. His spider-sense is blaring like a fire alarm inside his skull.

“It’s ok kid. Let’s just find the door. Hey, this place doesn’t have any windows.” Tony realizes, squinting to find the door. 

“No, it’s not that-” Peter tries. He’s cut off by the door opening and a few pairs of feet tromping inside. Before Peter can react, one of them swings something at Tony’s head and he falls to the ground knocked out. 

“Tony!” Peter screams.

“Grab the kid!” a raspy voice calls. Peter senses it coming. Relying on his spider senses, he grabs the object that feels like a gun and slams it into the man’s forehead knocking him out. 

“Stay away!” Peter yells. 

The dim lights flicker on and the teen glares at the three figures in black apparel, and the knocked out man on the floor.

The man on the left steps forward, smirks and rolls his shoulders. 

“I’ll make this easy,” he says pointing the gun at Tony’s head. 

“No!” Peter says, stepping forward.

“Uh uh uh.” the man says pointing the gun at Peter. Peter stops fixing the man with a death glare.

“If you attempt to fight us, I’ll blow his brains out you understand?” the man asks mockingly. Peter clenches his jaw but nods. He won’t risk Tony’s life.

“Alright boys. Take him.” he says, gesturing to Peter. Everything else is a blur. Peter feels a prick in his neck and the last thing he remembers is the raspy voice.

“If you inform anyone what happened here, I’ll be sure to kill you, your wife, and your 3-year-old son, and I  _ won’t _ make it quick you understand?”

“Y-yes.”

“Come on kid. Wake up. Nap time’s over. Pete!” Tony whispers, desperately. Peter twitches but stays unconscious. Tony sighs and struggles with his bonds again to no avail. But being kidnapped wasn’t even the worst part. Whoever abducted them knew who Peter was. They knew he was SpiderMan. He knew because they used regular rope on Tony, but tied Peter up with handcuffs. Tony doesn’t know what metal it is, but they’re definitely not normal handcuffs. Whatever it was, Peter’s chair was chained to the ground with it too so he couldn’t scooch over to Tony and untie him. And it made life a hell of a lot harder for Tony. Peter groans a little and his head lolls.

“Kid! Wake up!” Tony whisper-shouts. The teen's eyes eventually flutter open.

“Tony?” Peter asks hoarsely.

“Yah it’s me kiddo.”

“Head hurts.” Peter groans.

“I know bud. I’m so sorry.” Tony tells him, his eyes beginning to water. It was his fault Peter was here. They probably only captured Peter for leverage against Tony.

“Not your fault.” Peter says struggling in his bonds. “I-I can’t get free Tony!” 

“Shit. It’s fine, kid. Let’s just see what they want.”

“Tony. They know who I am.” Peter says, verging on panic.

“I know buddy. We’ll figure it out.” Tony tells him, trying to stay calm. All he hoped to do is keep Peter safe and try to direct the attention off of him. It was the least he could do as he was the one who got them into this mess.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Thinking that it is your fault. It’s not.” Peter says frowning at his mentor. Tony sighs. He knew Peter could read him as well as Tony could read Peter. Maybe even better.

“You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me and my dumbassery.” Tony sighs.

“I’d rather be here with you than you be here alone,” Peter admits honestly. Tears start to prick the back of Tony’s eyes again.

“Don’t say that kiddo.”

“It’s the truth.”

Tony stays silent.

  
  
  


The door opens and Peter’s breath catches.

“Thank you for the hospitality,” Tony says, giving the man a fake smile. He smirks.

“I hope you found the ride here... _ comfortable. _ ” he sneers.

“Sorry, bud. We don’t know. We were kind of knocked out.” Peter says. Tony stares at the teen with a clear ‘shut up’ look.

“Ok let’s cut to the chase. What do you want? And what do I call you because psycho guy who has nothing better to do than kidnap geniuses and their kid is kind of a mouthful.” Tony asks exasperatedly. The man walks toward Tony and peers down at him.

The guy laughs. “You are funny Stark. I’ll give you that. And as for me, you can call me Ryan. Oh and I don’t want anything from  _ you _ .  _ Hmm...  _ actually that’s a lie…” he trails off.

“Well? Use your words buddy.” Tony says rolling his eyes. Ryan growls and puts his hands on the chair's armrests, getting into Tony’s face.

“The only thing I want from you is your pain. I’m going to watch you suffer at my hands Stark. You are going to wish you were dead. And after I’m done, I will kill you slowly, intimately, in every way I know you fear.” he says, his voice low. Tony narrows his eyes.

Peter struggles in his bonds. “Get away from him you sick bastard!” Peter yells. Without looking away from the billionaire's eyes, Ryan decks Peter in the face as hard as he could muster. Peter’s neck snaps to the side but he keeps the glare on his face.

“No! _Don’t._ _Touch. Him_.” Tony threatens, seething. He gives Tony an amused smile. 

“But,” Ryan continues. “According to the information from some of my acquaintances, and my, my Stark. I’m disappointed. For a billionaire you are quite easy to grab.” he says mockingly. Tony clenches his jaw as Peter's eyes go wide.

“Anyway. They tortured you, but it wasn’t getting anywhere. And I think I figured out why.” he says triumphantly. 

“Yeah? Then let’s hear it then.” Tony says, yawning.

“It’s because you hate yourself far more than any of us could ever hate you. It doesn’t matter who we are trying to avenge or how much anger we have against you, you’ll always despise yourself ten times more. Because you feel guilt for every single death you cause. You think you deserve to die. You deserve to feel pain. Which is why, my friends, they can’t get the reaction they want from you.” he says knowingly.

Peter looks at his mentor in horror as Tony looks at the floor. The man was not expecting that.

“I’m right huh?” he taunts. Tony doesn’t answer. Ryan grabs a few locks of Peter’s hair and tugs upward painfully. Peter’s eyes water as he keeps the yelp of pain inside.

Tony thrashes at his bonds, desperately trying to get to Peter. “Yes.  _ Congrats.  _ You figured it out.” Tony says, glaring at him with every ounce of anger within him. Ryan releases Peter and the teen slumps into his seat.

“But don’t worry Stark. I’m not one of those dumbasses. I have been observing you for a while. The media says Tony Stark doesn’t care for anyone but himself, with the exception of Pepper Potts.” Ryan pauses. “And it was going to be her when I noticed this little guy.” Ryan says gesturing at Peter. 

“You’re insane.” Peter growls. Ryan scoffs in amusement.

“And it is more than just SpiderMan isn’t it Stark? You love this kid. He’s your kid. And don’t even think about lying to me. It will be much worse for you...and him”

“This is between you and me. Leave the kid out of this.” Tony says, trying to leave the fear out of his voice.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Anthony. You see, this kid is the only way I can truly break you. And unfortunately for you and the kid, I’m going to use it.” Ryan sneers. 

Tony thrashes in his bonds again, breathing heavily. “If you  _ touch  _ my kid-” 

Peter glares at their captor. “Why are you doing this? He didn’t do anything to you.” 

Ryan's eyes flash dangerously. “You could not even fathom what I have lost because of this waste of space.”

Peter seethes at the insult but persists. “Then make us understand. What did he do to you that was so supposedly horrible?” 

“ _Peter_.” Tony says with a warning look. Peter ignores him. 

“Fine. The kid wants to know what his  _ hero  _ did to me. I’ll tell you. Do you remember what happened April 17th Stark?” Ryan asks pointedly.

Tony thinks for a second. “That apartment complex near the tower caught on fire. SpiderMan got a few people out before I had to step in. I saved every one I could that he missed.”

Ryan nods and clenches his jaw. “And why don’t you tell me what happened after that?” 

Tony growls internally. He doesn’t want to do anything the man says but he won’t risk Peter’s safety. And Ryan was standing a little too close for comfort. “Peter inhaled too much smoke and I had to fly him to the MedBay. The firemen had already arrived.” Tony tells him.

Ryan’s face contorts into a scowl. “Now, I’ll tell you my story. I was out getting my little girl ice cream that day. My wife and daughter were both in the apartment. They tried to escape when they heard the alarms...but they were trapped. My wife called me knowing that someone else had probably called 911. And in the background, I could hear my little girl, my 8-year-old daughter saying that everything would be fine. Because  _ SpiderMan  _ and  _ IronMan  _ would come and save them,” Ryan stopped to see the downcast look on the young teen’s face and the anxious look on the billionaire’s. “And you both went right past them.  _ He, _ ” Ryan says pointing at Peter furiously, “-was in over his head so you carried him to the MedBay in your fancy tower while you left my family to  _ burn  _ to death.” Ryan seethes.

Tony sighs sadly looking at the guilty tears in his kid’s eyes. He’s been in this situation before, and as horrible as it is, he’s had to learn that they can’t save everyone. He was forced to learn. For Peter’s sake.

“Look, Ryan. If I would have known your wife and daughter were in there, I would have gone back for them. The smoke was disrupting my-” 

“Bullshit! Stop making  _ excuses  _ Stark! That boy was fine! And you choose him over my entire family!” Ryan screams, cutting Tony off.

Peter takes a deep breath. “Ryan, I’m really sorry that this happened to you. And I’m really sorry we couldn’t save them. You didn’t deserve it. Your daughter and wife deserved to live full lives.” Peter says mournfully. Ryan turns to look at him curiously, then turns back to look at Tony.

“Where did you steal this kid Stark? He’s not a selfish bastard like you.” Ryan mocks. Tony silences Peter with a look before Peter can retaliate. 

Gritting his teeth, Peter speaks up again. “But, please don’t blame it on us. We tried to save as many people as we could. We put our lives on the line to get as many people out as possible. I know that your daughter or wife wouldn’t want you to do this.” Peter pleads.

“You don’t know what they would have wanted. Because  _ he  _ left them to die.” Ryan says darkly, glaring at Tony. Tony lets out a small breath of relief. Their captor only blames him, not Peter. Maybe he can keep the attention on himself and keep his kid safe. Tony could figure something out. He had to. Peter’s safety depended on it.

“Look buddy. I’m sorry I couldn’t save your family. I will have to live with it like I have to live with everyone else I couldn’t save. You're not going to let me go, I get that. But just let the kid go. He didn’t do anything. Don’t rob him of the life that your daughter was supposed to have.” Tony says, keeping his head down. 

Ryan steels himself to put a smirk on his face. “I like you begging. And to be honest Stark, I don’t really want to hurt the kid. But that’s another thing you’ll have to live with. He’s going to get hurt because of you.”

Tony lounges at him but Peter gets there first. “Listen here, you bastard. Tony already feels guilty for everyone he can’t save which he shouldn’t because no one can save everyone. It’s not his-”

“ _ Pete.”  _

Peter stops at the look of pain in his mentor’s eyes. 

Ryan snorts. “I like you kid. You remind me of my daughter in some ways. I’m sorry you’ll have to see me hurting your father in front of you. Not sorry I’m going to hurt him though. He deserves every minute.”

“He not my-” 

“I’m a father kid. Well, I was. I know how a dad looks at his kid. You guys are as good as father and son even if it isn’t blood. Unfortunately for you, it’s going to suck a lot more because of that.” Ryan smiles sickly.  For the first time since they’ve been here, Tony sees a look of fear cross the teen’s face.

“But don’t worry. For now, I’m going to teach Stark here a lesson or two. You know, just because I can.” Ryan cackles. “Come in boys!” 

Two men dressed in black enter with a large tub filled to the brim with water. Tony realizes immediately and looks at Peter to gauge his reaction. Peter just looks at it in confusion.

“Bring back memories Stark?” Ryan taunts. 

“If you have any heart left at all. If you were  _ ever  _ a good father, please take my kid out of the room.” Tony requests, his voice low.

“Tony? What are you doing? What is he talking about?” Peter asks fearfully. Their captor ignores him.

“Hmm…” Ryan hums, thinking about it. Suddenly, he snaps his fingers and the two men untie Tony and drag him to the tub despite his efforts to get away and Peter’s screams.

“How about...no. Sorry Stark.”

“Tony!”

  
  
  



	2. Ever-Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive critism appreciated! Please review!

_ Bastards,  _ Tony thinks as he’s wrestled to the tub.

“Peter! It’s ok!” Tony tries, looking helplessly as Peter screams and thrashes in his chair. 

Then, his head was being held underwater. After a few minutes, he was roughly pulled up and gasping for breath as he broke to the surface, only to be held under again. He sputtered and fought against the idiots holding him, forcing him down. Water entered his lungs to be forced out moments later as he coughed violently, only to be forced back in again as he was put under. It was freezing which only added insult to injury, and the men’s hands held him tight to the point he thought the bones in his arms and hands might shatter. 

  
  


It was on the sixth dunking, or maybe the seventh, who knows, he’d lost count a long time ago. He had passed out several times from the flashbacks of his capture but they simply splashed water on him until he woke up and dunked him again. It was a never-ending cycle of the painful fire, panic attacks, flashbacks, and screaming. 

Just then, as Tony was about to give up, his weakened senses focused on the un-ending screams and begs coming from somewhere in front of him.  _ I have to stay awake. For Peter,  _ Tony thinks. Even though every cell in Tony's body screamed in exhaustion, he forced himself to stay awake. And finally, they let him up. Tony didn’t have the strength to resist as someone picked him up and threw him to the floor. He vomited a spell before his body finally let him rest.

“Assholes,” Tony mutters weakly.

Tony struggles to keep his eyes open as he hears faint voices above him but finally succumbs to the darkness waiting for him.

  
  
  


Peter’s sure it’s been hours. At first, he screamed. The entire time, just screamed whatever foul language he knew. Cursed the horrible people who were hurting Tony as though he wasn’t human. As though he was a monster  with no emotions. He stopped screaming after Tony passed out the first time. The silent tears never stopped. Peter just trembled in his seat asking whatever was above why it was so cruel to his mentor. Why it hated him this much after he’s done so much for everyone else. Peter was begging. Begging their captors to stop. Begging them to let him take his place. But they just kept going. Again, and again.  _ They’ll always win,  _ Peter realized. There was no way to save him. Even with all his powers, all he could do was watch as the hate for his captors grew in his heart. Then, as they roughly yanked his mentor up and threw him to the ground, Peter realized something has changed within him. For once in his life, he wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to hear these people scream as he had, as Tony had. He wanted them to suffer in agony. And...he wanted them to die by his hand. 

And Peter was not ashamed.

  
  


As Ryan approached him, Peter bared his teeth willing himself not to give his captor the satisfaction of seeing him crumble, even though he was reduced to begging mere moments ago.

“I really am sorry you had to see that Pete.” Ryan says mockingly.

“Go to hell.” Peter growls.

Ryan smirks and plunges a needle into Peter’s neck. Immediately his thoughts go hazy and Peter slumps forward a bit. He sees Ryan take his handcuffs off and leave with his goons. Trembling from the drug, Peter drags himself over to Tony letting out a choked sob.

“Tony? Can-can you hear me? Wake u-up.” Peter says hoarsely, shaking his mentor’s shoulder. Getting no response, Peter puts his ear to Tony’s wet shirt and was relieved to find a steady heartbeat. 

“Tony come on. Please. I-I don’t know what to do.” Peter whispers, wiping away the tears on his face. To Peter’s relief, Tony grimaces, shifting slightly. 

“Oh my God.” Peter says to himself, as he pulls Tony onto his lap. Gently, Peter places a bruised hand in his mentor's hair trying to provide at least a little bit of comfort. At the contact, Tony groans and leans into the touch slightly. 

“Tony? Can you hear me? Wake up….just please tell me your alright.” Peter trembles. After watching his mentors face for a few minutes, he accepts the fact that his mentor needs sleep. Shifting himself to make a better pillow, Peter wraps his arms around the man and holds him close.

“What are we going to do Tony?” Peter asks, partly to his sleeping mentor and partly to himself. 

_ Ok. Stop being useless,  _ Peter thinks to himself. Peter scans the room going over every inch of it with his eyes. Bingo. There's a small camera in the corner of the room. That was not good and it made life a whole lot harder. But, Peter doesn’t see a mic so at least Ryan can’t hear what they’re saying. Peter sighs looking at his hands. The self-destructive thoughts come back to him as they always do.  _ It was your fault. You could have saved him,  _ Peter thinks, looking at his mentor’s sleeping face. The tears come back at full force as he thinks about the torture his mentor was put through, after everything he had been through before.

“Pete.” Tony’s hoarse voice whispers. Peter is jolted from his thoughts and he almost sprains his neck looking at his mentor. 

“Oh God. Are you ok? I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Tony.” Peter whispers, trying to stifle the tears leaking across his cheeks.

“Stop that Pete. It’s not your fault kiddo.” Tony says tiredly. Tony tried not to think about what happened, so naturally, his brain plagues him with images from the ordeal. He remembers the water. His whole world, water. He remembers the dizziness, and the burning fire in his lungs, and the screaming. Remembers the pain, excruciating, and dull at the same time. Ever-present. Water. Pain. 

_ Stop,  _ Tony tells himself. He can’t wallow around and wait for something else to happen. He had to get out now. He has to focus and get his kid out of here. Tony glances at Peter, his question clear in his eyes.

“Camera in the front left corner. No mic that I can see.” Peter informs him. Tony nods and lets out an exhausted groan. 

“Tony. You need rest.” Peter tells him, clutching the man’s hand.

“I’ll rest when we’re out of here Pete. Right now we need to figure out how to get out of here.” Tony says shifting to sit up on his own. Tony puts a shaking hand on Peter’s shoulder, concern in his eyes.

“You ok kiddo?” Tony asks the teen.

Peter looks at him with a horrified expression.

“Of course I’m not ok! They just…just-” Peter wipes his eyes and looks at the ground. Tony sighs and pulls his kid into a tight hug. Peter melts into the touch trying to clear the images that will most likely haunt him in his dreams. 

“I’m ok Peter. It’s ok. Better me than you.” Tony says soothingly. 

Anger flashes between Peter’s eyelids. He pulls away from Tony and looks into his eyes. “I’m not letting them do that again. Next time, it’s my turn.” Peter says with no room for argument. 

Tony’s heart suddenly goes a mile a minute. This kid was as stubborn as he is. But this time...this time he has to win. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker. You will not open your mouth you understand? You will protect yourself and keep your trap shut. I will not let you go in my place. Damnit, kid. This time I need you to listen to me for once in your life.” Tony says frustratedly as Peter tries to interrupt. 

“You think I can watch that again? Tony, watching that was the worst thing that has ever happened in my life. And you know my life is screwed up.” Peter says quietly. 

Tony rubs a hand over his face, ignoring the tears at the back of his eyes. Peter’s parents have died in a plane crash, his uncle shot in front of him and bled out in his arms...and Peter had said  _ that  _ was the worst thing that had happened to him. Tony didn’t deserve that. And he never would.

“Kid-” Toy tries.

“No Tony! If I have to watch that again I will go insane.” Peter says, his whole body shaking like a leaf.

“Then don’t watch.” Tony whispers. Peter turns to look at him with an angry glare. 

“Peter. If you…-if you love me. Please listen to me. Just this once.” Tony says, his voice soft and swallowing back the lump in his throat. It was a low blow, but Tony was willing to do it to keep his kid safe. 

Peter looks at him with wide eyes filled with betrayal. “You-you can’t do that.” Peter whispers. 

“Just did. Keep your mouth shut you understand?” Tony asks seriously. Peter nods reluctantly ad takes in a shaky breath. The last thing he needed was for Tony to think he didn’t love him. Tony cards a hand through his kid's hair and holds him tightly to his chest as he waits for the sobs to reside. 

“I love you.” Peter whispers hoarsely. 

“I love you too Pete.” Tony tells him guiltily. “How about you rest your eyes for a bit. I’ll wake you up if anything happens.” Tony tells him. 

“Nope. You're sleeping. End of discussion.” Peter says, pulling Tony’s arm. Sighing, Tony lays down on Peter’s lap too tired to argue. Soon, he’s asleep.

After what seems like forever, Tony’s breathing slows as he falls asleep. Peter hopes he can stay awake. Who knows what Ryan will do to them when they’re both asleep. Ryan. At first, he felt guilty and sad. It was his fault that Ryan didn’t have a family anymore. Now all of that was gone, replaced by a burning hate that refused to soften. Peter has never felt this hate before. Never. Not when he was told his parents left him alone in the world by those wretched social workers, not when he hated himself so much for not being able to save his uncle, not even when he was furious at Steve for almost killing his mentor. This was something else and the scary part of it was...Peter was ok with it. Because he knew Ryan deserved it.

Peter sighs and clears his head. He needs to start making a plan if they were going to get out of here. Peter gently shifts his mentor off of his lap and stands up stiffly. He walks over to the door, aware of the camera at his left. He examines the door’s looks and unsurprisingly he finds the lock is made out of the same material as his handcuffs were.

Peter lets out a huff of disappointment for the camera but his heart is racing a mile a minute. The actual door is made of wood. Peter could easily punch through it. During training, he could punch through a piece of wood 3 times that width. But Peter knows not to get his hopes up. He kneels down and feels in the slight crack beneath the door. As he expected he feels smooth metal instead of the roughness of wood. He stands up to feel the metal lock before touching the bottom again. Same material. Cursing, Peter returns to his place by Tony’s side and pulls him on his lap gently. Peter puts his head in his hands in frustration. There goes that plan.

  
  


Peter blinks the sleep out of his eyes and looks around. Shit. He wasn’t supposed to fall asleep. He looks down at his mentor who is showing signs of waking up too. Peter’s stomach grumbles. He can’t remember the last time he ate something. Then again, he has no idea how much time has passed in the darkness of the room. 

“Tony. Wake up.” Peter says, as Tony starts to mumble in his sleep. Tony wakes up with a start, breathing heavily. 

“Shit.” He heaves. 

“You ok?” Peter asks anxiously. 

“I’m fine.” Tony says, rubbing his eyes. “Did you get some sleep?”

“Yeah, I fell asleep.” Peter sighs.

“Good. You need rest buddy.” Tony sighs carding a hand through the teen’s hair.

“How are we going to get out of here Tony?” Peter asks quietly. 

Tony thinks for a second. He didn’t want to give the kid false hope but he didn’t want to freak him out either. All Tony knew was that Peter was going to get out of this alive, and hopefully unharmed.

“Still working on that. We’ll think of something Pete.” Tony tells him. Peter nods as his stomach grumbles. 

“We need to get some food in you.” Tony says anxiously. 

“I’m fine Tony. And plus it’s not like they’re going to give us food.” Peter says. He would just have to suck it up and stick it out until they came up with a plan.

“No kid. Your metabolism is stronger than you think. If you don’t eat you might…” Tony trails off looking sick. Fortunately, Peter couldn’t see his expression due to the lack of light.

“I won’t Tony. I’ll stick it out I promise.” Peter says sincerely. Peter really hopes he can keep his promise.

_ Boom.  _ A gunshot sounds across the room as the door opens. Tony immediately pulls Peter behind him and backs into the wall. The lights turn on revealing Ryan’s smirking face.

“I wonder how many times it’ll take to hit one of you.” Ryan wonders out loud.

“I wonder how hard I have to punch you to break your face.” Tony says growling. Ryan saunters over and puts the gun to Tony’s forehead. Peter lets out a muffled yell.

“Kid you have five seconds to step out in front of me before I shoot him.” Ryan says, bored.

“Peter no.” Tony says in a hushed whisper. Peter ignores him and steps in front of Tony boldly.

“Don’t call me that.” Peter says, glaring at their captor.

“Hmm. Someone’s got guts.” Ryan says amused. His two goons step in, each armed with a gun. “Oh yeah, Anthony? Try anything and I’ll shoot your kid in the heart.” Ryan says, smirking.

“ _ Bastard _ .” Tony says under his breath. Ryan ties Tony up as one of his men plunges a needle into Peter’s neck.

Peter’s vision goes hazy as he tries to stay standing. “T’ny.” He slurs.

“I’m here kid. It’s ok.” Tony says helplessly.

“Ok ready for round two Stark?” Ryan asks as a tub of water is brought in.

“Born ready baby.” He quips.

“No. I’ll take his place.” Peter says weakly

“ _ No!  _ Peter! You are-” Tony tries.

“So someone wants to be a hero? Fine, take him instead.” Ryan says gleefully.

“No! No...no...no Pete! Get him back here! You assholes!” Tony cries, verging on a panic attack as they get closer to the tub.

“Tony I love you.” Peter says, forcing the guy hiding him to turn around so he could look into his mentors eyes. He had to let him know...just in case.

“No PETER!” Tony screams. Peter is wrestled to his knees, nose almost touching the water.

“I told you I would break you Stark.” Ryan says gleefully. “Begin.”

  
  


.

.

.

The two men release Tony and he runs over to his kid. Peter throws up the probable gallons of water in his stomach, trembling from exhaustion. Tony pulls the teen into his lap unable to keep the tears out of his eyes.

“Ugh, that sucked.” Peter murmurs weakly.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry kiddo.” Tony whispers, holding Peter tightly.

“Stop. Not your fault.” Peter says, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“I'm going to kill them.” Tony says to himself, glaring at the door. 

“Tony. It burns.” Peter says clutching his mentor's hand. Tony’s heartaches as he knows exactly what it feels like. It's almost as if your lungs are eating themselves. 

“I know. It sucks. But it’ll get better. How about you get some sleep ok?” Tony asks gently. Peter nods and buries his head into Tony’s chest. And that’s how they fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  


“Wakie wakie!” Ryan’s voice echoes through the room. Peter immediately jolts awake courtesy of his enhanced senses. He immediately fixes a glare at Ryan and pulls Tony behind him, who was only starting to wake up. “Aww. Isn’t that sweet. The kid’s protecting his dad. You’re pretty brave Peter. Again you remind me of my daughter in many ways.” Ryan says apologetically.

Peter’s morals sounded bright and shiny in his ears. The need to help people was inscribed into his DNA. He almost always couldn’t help it. He had to at least try to get through to Ryan. “Do you think your daughter would be proud of you right now? If she’s anything like me like you keep telling me, she would be disgusted with you.” Peter says sternly. 

The vein in Ryan’s temple tenses, something Peter picked up that showed he had gotten to his captor. “I’m avenging her, and my wife. It doesn’t matter what they  _ would have thought _ .” He says through his teeth.

“You think that’s an excuse? What would your wife, of your…-what, 8-year-old daughter? What would she think about you torturing a kid that’s only a few years older than her own child? You think she would be happy?” Peter asks disgustedly. 

“I don’t-” 

Peter goes on, ignoring the man. “How sick of a person can you be? Using someone’s bond with their father against them? You're using me to get to Tony. Your torturing two innocent people for no reason. Do you even understand what you're doing? You're going to go to hell for this. How could you do this to your daughter? You are putting shame to your family’s memory.”

“Listen you little brat-”

“You can call me whatever you want. And you can say whatever, but it won’t change it.” Peter says looking into his eyes.

“It’s true you know.” Tony says stepping in front of Peter. Ryan clears his throat and glares.

“No one asked you Stark. And you two won’t get to me. You think you’re smart but I’ll always win.” Ryan says. Peter shrugs, acting disappointed.

Ryan plasters the smirk on his face again. “You know, you two are really annoying together. I think you need to spend some time alone.” Ryan says. Be snaps and three men grabs Peter’s arms hauling him with them.

“No! No! Tony! Let go!” Peter yells as they drug him...again.

“Peter! I’ll get you I promise! Let him go you asshat!” Tony yells furiously at Ryan. Ryan shrugs.

“Dad! Stop! No!” Peter struggles as he’s dragged out the door.

“I promise Pete!” Tony says as the door shuts.

“You are going to have hell to pay if there is one mark on my child.” Tony says glowering at Ryan as he slaps the handcuffs back on his wrists and ties him to the chair. Ryan huffs in amusement and slams the door behind him.

_ Peter had called him dad. So Tony had to keep his promise. _

  
  



	3. Labored Breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with this chapter but oh well, what can I do? I'll try to not be a lazy butt and cram everything on the last day this week ;)  
> Happy reading :3

Peter is dragged out of the room and down a hall into another room. But Peter’s gears are turning. He could easily take these two guys. Sure they’re huge and he’d just been drugged, but what choice did he have? 

“Before you try anything, the boss wanted me to let you know, try to escape and I’ll tell him to beat the shit out of Stark.” the man on his right said nonchalantly, as he handcuffed Peter’s hand to the pole in the middle of the room.

Peter mentally curses. Whatever he tried to do could result negatively for Tony. Peter had to prevent that whenever he was capable.

“Chillax. I'm not going to waste my energy on you guys.” Peter says, rolling his eyes. The guy scoffed and they both leave the room. As soon as they walk out the door, Peter examines the pole, ignoring the fatigue in his bones and light-headedness from God knows what they gave him. He’s discouraged to find it’s the same material as the outside of the door and handcuffs.

“Geez. How much time did these guys spend planning this?” Peter muttered to himself. These people weren’t messing around. Which kinda sucked for Peter. He was going to have to try to convince Ryan to let him go back to Tony, which would be next to impossible. But then again, he didn’t have a choice. After a few minutes, Mr. Satan himself opened the door and walked into Peter’s room.

“My my! What hospitality you have here! The luxury of my chambers is unparalleled.” Peter quips.

“Glad you like it because you’re going to be in here for a long time kid.” Ryan says, grabbing a foldable chair from the corner of the room and sitting down. Peter grimaces at the nickname.

“So what is this? Are we going to have tea and talk about our feelings?” Peter asks, smirking.

“Nope. No tea today sorry. But, we  _ are  _ going to talk.” Ryan tells him, crossing his legs out in front of him.

“Always love a good conversation with my favorite captor. Go ahead, I insist!” Peter tells him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ryan leans forward, regarding him. “You’re pretty brave Peter. Other kids would be a sniffling mess right about now.” Ryan says thoughtfully.

“Aw stop it you.” Peter gushes.

“Can I ask you a question?” Ryan asks.

“You just did bud.” Peter tells him. Ryan ignores him.

“You aren’t the least bit ashamed of yourself?” Ryan asks seriously. 

Peter smirks. “I think you should be asking yourself that.” 

“But really. You seem to have a curse. You’re parents died. Your uncle bled out in your arms. Bad things happen to the people you get close to. Yet, you’re still selfish. You let yourself get close to Tony. You’re not the least bit concerned this is your fault?” Ryan asks with a bored tone. Peter stays silent which encourages Ryan to continue. 

“You’ve let yourself get close with Stark, and now look where he is. Do you think it’s just a coincidence?”

Peter chokes on nothing. Ryan had hit a soft spot.

“Stop.” he mutters. 

“Ah, so you do know. You know it’s your fault your uncle is dead and you know it’s your fault Tony is here too. You let yourself get close to him and now he might never start a family or have a kid. His own kid. You took that away Peter.” Ryan says, looking at him in mock disgust.

Peter feels the tears at the back of his eyes. He had buried these kinds of thoughts deeper and deeper each time Tony called him his kid, or worried about him. But they were always there, those insecurities. Deep down, Peter knew Ryan was just trying to get to him but the guilt that consumed him, consumed _that_ as well.

“You really think Tony Stark, the billionaire, genius, philanthropist would care about a puny teenager from Queens of all places? He only gives a shit because he has to kid. Your SpiderMan so he feels responsible for you. If you actually thought he cares about you, you’re more naive than I thought.” Ryan smirks.

“You’re wrong.” Peter says, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Am I? If Stark gets out of here, he’ll marry Pepper Potts, have a kid and forget about you. You think you’ll matter to him after he has his own flesh-and-blood kid?” 

“ _ S-stop it _ .” Peter says, trying to block out the sound of the man’s voice.

“You’re nothing to Stark kid. Just a piece in the game.” Ryan says, getting up off the chair and standing in front of Peter.

“It’s kinda pathetic that you actually thought he loves you.” Ryan says, before walking out the door and slamming it shut leaving a trembling Peter on the floor.

  
  
  
  
  


**An hour earlier. . .**

  
  


“You bastard! Bring him back right now!” Tony yells, glaring daggers at Ryan who was closing the door behind them.

Ryan pretends to think about it. “Hmm. Maybe after I’m done with him.” Ryan tells him.

Tony glowers at Ryan but keeps his voice steady and deadly. “Just think about it, Ryan. When I get out of here, and you know I will, whatever you do to Peter, me and the Avengers will do twice as much to you. Think before you lay a hand on my kid.” Tony tells him dangerously.

Ryan smirks and walks to the door, fingering the handle. “Who said I was going to touch him?” he asks mockingly. Then he shuts the door leaving Tony to wonder…

_ What the hell does that mean? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  


Ryan comes into Peter’s room every hour. And every hour, he tells Peter how he is a curse, how he should be ashamed of himself, how no one was safe around him, and how Tony never loved him, and never will. Ryan brought him plenty of food and water and at first, he ate but he slowly lost his appetite. Peter willed himself to be strong, to not let Ryan’s harsh words get to him. But slowly, word by word, the words got engraved into his skull. Somewhere inside him, he knew Ryan was wrong, that Tony did care about him as much as he cared about Tony, but hearing that you're useless, worthless, pathetic and a curse, day in and day out every hour could make even the strongest person crumble.

“Peter. Tell me what you are.” Ryan commands. Peter looks down.

“I’m a burden. I’m worthless.” he says with empty eyes.

Ryan nods in approval. “And what did you do to Tony?”

“I ruined his life.” Peter replies, his voice monotone. Peter tried to tell himself that it wasn’t true. That he made Tony’s life better as much as Tony had made his life better. But he couldn’t. The only person who could convince him of that, wasn’t here.

“Good. I think you’re ready to see him. I think he’ll like what he sees.” Ryan says as he releases Peter from the pole. The two men come back and manhandle him to Tony’s room And for once, Peter is completely silent.

  
  
  


Peter is thrown into Tony’s room and the two guys leave the room. 

“Pete!” Tony says, relief coloring his tone. Peter looks down and Tony frowns in concern. Ryan smirks, walks over to Tony, and releases him from the handcuffs. Tony rubs his wrists and runs straight at Peter wrapping his arms around him. Ryan smiles evilly and leaves the room.

Peter keeps looking down, unable to look into his mentor’s eyes as he holds him at shoulder-length. 

“What happened? Pete? Why aren’t you talking?” Tony asks, looking him over. He’s confused. Nothing seems to be wrong with Peter. They didn’t do anything to him?

“Talk to me kiddo.” Tony says, reaching to stroke a hand through his kid’s hair. Peter flinches away and Tony recoils as if he was burnt. Peter wordlessly walks to the corner of the room and sits down, trembling. Tony was terrified. What did that ass do to his kid?

Tony walks over to Peter and sits down. “Peter.” he says quietly. The amount of fear in the man’s tone makes Peter look up.

“I-I’m sorry.” Peter whispers, tears rolling down his face. Tony pulls him in for a hug and despite himself, Peter lets him. Because he’s selfish. Peter is disgusted in himself, but he can’t help it.

“You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo. Tell me what happened bud.” Tony says softly. Peter looks at Tony with eyes devoid of life, devoid of Peter. Something clicks within Tony.

“Peter. What did he tell you?” Tony asks seriously. Peter looks down at his hands and shakes his head, his tears already threatening to come back.

“Ok. ok. Then I’ll talk. You’ll believe me over him right?” Tony asks. Peter nods and Tony continues.

“I love you buddy. Whatever that douche told you, it’s not true. You’re the purest, kindest, best kid I know and I don’t deserve you. I never will, but here I am. If you believe him over me, I guess I haven’t been the father-figure you needed.” Tony says, sighing.

Peter’s eyes well up. Somehow, Tony knew exactly what to say. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Tony. I ruined y-your life. I-It’s my fault w-we’re here. I have a curse a-and I was selfish and-,” Peter tries.

“Stop it Peter. You are not a curse and this is not your fault. And Pete, you're the reason my life is better. Is...is that what he told you?” Tony asks, horrified. Peter averted his eyes and nods. 

“Every hour...of every day.” Peter whispers.

“Oh my God. Peter, it’s been 4 days.” Tony murmurs pulling his kid in close. “I’ll kill him.” Tony tells himself.

“What did he do to you?” Peter asks, his eyes roaming Tony’s body, thankfully not finding anything.

“I waited. For 4 days. Not knowing what was happening to you.” Tony says, taking labored breaths. Peter takes in the dark bags underneath his mentor’s eyes.

“You need to sleep. Please.” Peter says. Peter needed some time to readjust his brain. He needed to rid himself of the muck Ryan planted in his brain for days on end.

“No, we need to talk. I need to know everything he said to you.” Tony insists.

“Tony. You’re going to make yourself sick and that’s the last thing we need right now. Sleep. I’ll be fine.” Peter tells him.

“Did you sleep?” Tony asks, concerned. 

“Yes.” Peter half-lies. He did in the beginning, but after being called worthless for hours on end, he didn’t really feel like sleeping anymore.

Tony sighs and nods. “Ok. Fine.” 

  
  
  
  


Peter tenses as Ryan enters the room a few hours later.

“Is daddy asleep?” Ryan asks mockingly. Peter immediately takes on a defensive position, shielding Tony from view.

“So, how are you doing Pete?” Ryan asks, leaning on the door.

Peter fixes a glare on his face. “First of all, don’t call me that. Second, you think you got to me? Well, you didn’t. You don’t scare me and you don’t scare Tony either. And when we get out of here, you better watch out.” Peter threatens.

Ryan nods approvingly. “Either you’re stronger than I thought or your relationship with Stark is stronger. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Peter stays silent.

“Now, wake him up or I will. And I don’t think you’ll like how I’ll do it.” Ryan tells him. After one last loathsome look, Peter turns around to see Tony still in a fitful sleep.

“Tony. Wake up.”

“Mmm.”

“ _ Tony _ .”

Tony’s eyes fly open and he immediately pushes Peter behind him.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Tony mutters to Peter, glaring at Ryan.

“Just did.” Peter replies. Tony rolls his eyes and looks back to Ryan.

“What do you want?” Tony growls.

“To make you miserable.” Ryan sneers. Someone comes in with some sort of machine and Ryan’s two goons are back, standing at the door menacingly. Tony immediately puts an arm out, shielding Peter. One of the guys hands Ryan a gun and handcuffs.

“Move or I’ll shoot you.” Ryan tells Tony. Tony doesn’t move an inch. Peter pushes Tony's arm aside abruptly and stands in front.

“Peter. Get behind me right now.” Tony says, looking at Ryan with a dangerous stare. Peter gives him a look.

“I’m not going to stand by and let him shoot you.” Peter says. Ryan gives him a small smile.

“Good boy.” he says, and puts handcuffs on him. He then forces Peter to walk to the corner of the room and attaches the handcuffs to the wall. 

“Wait. What are you doing?” Peter asks, tugging at the handcuffs. 

“Oh, you thought I was taking you?” Ryan asks, smirking.

“No! Please! Don’t-don’t hurt him.” Peter pleads. Tony breathes a sigh of relief.

“It’s fine Pete.” Tony says as they pull him over to the machine and hook him up.

“What are you doing to him?! Stop!” Peter yells, uselessly yanking on the chains.

“Don’t worry Pete. It’ll be your turn soon. Try to be patient.” Ryan mocks.

“Don’t you dare.” Tony seeths. Ryan shrugs and looks at the guy at the controls.

“Start.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tony didn’t think there was anything worse than being waterboarded. That feeling of helplessness as your painfully dying of asphyxia is something Tony was sure was the worst thing to happen to him. Boy was he wrong. The feeling of electricity slowly but surely frying every nerve in his body and leaving a burning sensation behind definitely topped anything he had ever been through. Man, what Ten Rings would do to get their hands on this machine. It was the first time Tony screamed through any of his torture.

“I told you it would work. Again. And longer this time.” Tony hears in the background. And it happened again. Each time was more excruciating than the last and Tony finally let go.

He was woken up again to the currents of electricity torturing his already weak body. Tony couldn’t hear himself scream but he’s sure he did.

“Can you take the kid out? My eardrums will thank me later.” Ryan asks, clearly enjoying himself. The men comply, giving Tony at least a short break.

“Please d-don’t. I-I’ll do anything. Please.” Peter cries. Peter tried. He tried to be strong. But he’s not IronMan. And he never will be. It’s too much for him. He’s willing to put down everything just to avoid hearing that sound again. The screams that will haunt him in his sleep, if he ever sleeps again.

“Sorry kid. He deserves it.” Ryan says, almost sympathetically. Peter musters up the last bit of courage and rage he has. 

“You’re daughter would be ashamed of you.” Peter says, his voice low as he’s taken out of the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Please tell me you two have found something. It’s been 7 days Nat.” Steve says, putting his head in his hands.

“They’re not sending us footage Steve. They temporarily cut the power from the traffic cams somehow too. There’s no way to recover any footage when they weren’t on in the first place.” Natasha says, putting her head on the desk in exhaustion.

“There has to be some way to get them.” Steve insists.

“Yeah. Tony always had a tracker on him and the kid. Why can’t we get a signal?” Rhodey asks, chugging his coffee.

“There’s some kind of blocker. I can’t get past it without knowing what it is and where it is.” Clint replies, leaning back. “Then again, if we knew that, we would know where they are being kept.”

“Where’s Pepper? And May?” Natasha asks.

“Still in Pepper’s room. Sometimes they go to Peter’s room. But they’re not looking too good.” Rhodey says sadly. 

“If anything happens to the kid…” Bruce trails off. They all sit down looking depressed. It was bad enough one of their leaders was taken. But at least, Tony would be able to defend himself if it was just him. If Peter was with him, they all knew Tony wouldn’t try anything with his kid in harm’s way. He would do everything in his power to keep him safe. But they also knew how protective Peter was over Tony. They all remember how Peter beat the living crap out of Steve for leaving Tony in the middle of a frozen wasteland when he finally found out. Then, he had gotten up, helped Steve up, and shook his hand saying, “Tony forgives you so I do too. But do something like that again and you’ll regret it.”

They all laugh at the memory now, as they are as close as a family again, but they knew Peter was serious. Even Steve admitted he was pretty scared of the teen which everyone relentlessly teases him for.

Everyone had grown fond of Peter. It was pretty much impossible not to love him. He had a special bond with each member of the team and they were all fiercely protective of him, even though he complains about it. He was the team’s kid almost as much as he was Tony’s. And whoever had hurt him, would have hell to pay. Steve and Natasha were especially anxious as well as enraged. 

Though everyone loved Peter and he loved them right back, Steve and Natasha had an extra special bond with him. Whenever Peter trained and it wasn’t with Tony, it was with Steve or Natasha, or even both. Natasha taught Peter how to do things that she had told herself not to reveal to anyone, like her favorite moves or special tactics in fights. She called him ребенок паук and he called her мама паук, and it was special to them. Steve on the other hand took a liking to Peter’s spirit and goodness. He pushed Peter in training but they were also the best of friends. No wonder Tony felt so parental towards him. Who wouldn’t? 

“We have to get them back. There’s no other option.” Steve says, lifting his head. Everyone nods and they get back to their tirade.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Peter is brought back to the room after about 2 hours according to his mental clock. Without knowing what was going on, though he knew, all he could do was count. Count the hours, minutes, seconds. As he’s brought back, Tony is still hooked up to the wretched machine, struggling to get out of his bonds. Peter’s thrown into the room, which was getting a bit old, and the door was slammed behind him.

“Tony.” Peter breaths, running to his mentor and freeing him from his binds. Tony stumbles slightly and Peter catches him, slowly lowering him to the ground.

“Oh shit.” Tony mutters, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the unending pain. Peter doesn’t know what to do except hold him tightly and try to stop his tears, so that’s what he does.

“Don’t. Don’t cry kiddo.” Tony says, trying to open his eyes, cursing at his body’s weakness.

“Don’t be a hypocrite Tony. What would you be doing if it was me?” Peter asks.

“Fair point.” Tony groans. “When we get home, I’m making a tracker that looks like hair and sticking it on your head.” 

“That’s impossible Tony. You can’t make tech that thin  _ and  _ long, let alone a tracker.” Peter says, knowing full well Tony was trying to distract him.

“Oh yeah? Well nothing’s impossible for me kid. You should have a little more faith in me.” Tony says, giving him a small smile and laying his head down in the teen’s lap again.

“Whatever Tony. Just rest a little.” Peter says, with the faintest wisp of a smile on his face.

“I’m the adult kid. You don’t get to tell me what I should or shouldn't do.” Tony teases, as he yawns. Peter rolls his eyes.

“Too bad. I just did. And I mean it.” Peter says, looking at his mentor exasperatedly. 

“Fine. Only cus you’re the cutest SpiderBaby.” Tony says, shifting slightly.

“Not cute and not a baby.” Peter sighs as Tony falls asleep. 

Peter smiles and places a light kiss on Tony’s forehead.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I adore waking up to those notifications!  
> Kudos are great too!  
> Love you all :3


	4. Aw. How sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you like this chapter! Leave a comment! :3

“TONY! HELP! STAY AWAY! PLEASE NO!” someone screams. Peter and Tony’s eyes shoot open. 

“What was that? Tony?” Peter asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes quickly. Tony shifts out of Peter’s lap and sits up, listening for the sound that they missed before.

“NO PLEASE! PETER! TONY!” Pepper’s scream fills the room. 

“PEPPER!” Tony and Peter scream at the same time. They run at the door with all their might banging on it relentlessly. 

“Let us out you idiots! Pepper!” Tony screams. Peter’s eyes fill up with tears at the agonizing screams of his mother-figure coming from the speakers in the room.

“No no no,” Peter whispers. “How did they get her?”

“Peter! Help! PETER! NO! PLEASE! DON’T DO THIS!” 

This time May’s voice fills the room. 

Peter freezes. “May? MAY!” Peter desperately claws at the door in vain. He kicks the door with all his might but falls to the floor. He immediately gets up and starts banging at the door again.

“Peter. Peter! Look at me! Petey, look at me.” Tony says, almost calmly.

“They’re here Tony! They’re here and he’s hurting them!” Peter yells through his sobs.

“No Pete. Look at me.” Tony commands. Peter reluctantly stops banging at the door and turns to Tony.   
“Who is Pepper?” Tony asks.

“Why are you-” Peter tries.

“Just answer the question,” Tony says gently. Peter sighs, he can’t argue when Tony uses that tone.

“Well, she’s your fiance and CEO of SI.” Peter says, trying to block out the wailing through the speakers.

“Yes. And who’s May?” Tony asks.

“My aunt! Tony what is this? We have to get out of here!” Peter says frustratedly, clutching his ears. 

Tony ignores him and goes on. “Yes. We’re both kidnapped, right? And those are the people we love. Do you think the Avengers would let them out of they’re sight?”

“No, but we heard-” Peter tries.

“These bastards took audio from Pepper interviews and twisted it to mess with us. And I’m sure they probably stalked your Aunt too.” Tony says calmly.

“But we-we can’t be sure.” Peter says, sinking down to the floor. Tony kneels down and puts a hand on the teen’s back.

“You know why I’m sure? Because if anything happened to them, the Avengers know I’ll kill them one by one.” Tony smirks. Peter half-smiles and lets out a sigh.

“Ok.” Peter whispers. As soon as he agrees, the sound shuts off.

“See? We just got validation. It was fake.” Tony tells him. “You hear that douchebag? You’re an idiot!” Tony yells, looking at the camera.

  
  
  
  
  


“You boys surprised me. I wasn’t expecting you to figure it out that quickly.” Ryan says stalking into the room, the two guys beside him holding scary looking guns.

“Nice try asshole. You forgot that we’re both geniuses. If one doesn’t figure it out the other will.” Peter retorts, trying to push Tony behind him and away from the guns. Of course, Tony was having none of it.

“Peter.” Tony says warningly. Peter gives Tony a look but reluctantly lets go of his forearm.

“Aww, how sweet. Tie him up.” he says, gesturing to Tony. 

“No!” Tony says lunging forward.

Peter holds him back and grabs his hand. “It’s ok.” Peter whispers. Tony struggles as he’s tied up and forced into the corner of the room while Peter is sedated.

“Peter! Ryan stop this right now!” Tony yells. 

“Oh, Anthony. This is getting old.” Ryan yawns. “Ok, Pete. It’s very simple. You tell me what I want to know and you don't get cut by this big scary knife, ok?” Ryan asks as if he’s talking to a kindergartener.

“Don't call me that." Peter snarls. "And if I don’t know?” 

“Well, that’s unfortunate for you.” Ryan shrugs.

“Hm. Fair game. Not at all unfair and psychotic.” Peter tells him, as he’s tied into the chair. Meanwhile, Tony’s still struggling with his bonds in vain.

“Ryan! You idiot! I know all the information you want! Do you have no brain cells at all?” Tony yells.

“Oh please, Tony. People tell me you don’t even know your own social security number. And plus, no matter what I do to you, you won’t care because, again, you hate yourself more than I hate you.” Ryan tells him. Tony flinches and swallows the lump in his throat. Even though it’s just a psychotic douchebag that saying it, it still stings.

“You’re a douche.” Peter says, leaning back in his chair.

“So I’ve heard. Now, let’s start! I’m excited!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Tell me what the password to Tony’s private lab is.” Ryan repeats, slowly losing his patience. 

“Seriously though, I thought you were doing this to get revenge. Why do you need the password to the lab?” Peter asks weakly, trembling with exhaustion.

“Because I can. Stark robbed me of my family, why can’t I rob him?” Ryan asks.

“He didn’t  _ rob  _ you!” Peter yells. “We couldn’t save everyone! We’re human too!”

“What is the password?” Ryan says, pushing the blade deeper into Peter’s forearm. Peter shifts slightly but doesn’t let out a sound.

“Ryan! Stop this! Peter just tell him!” Tony pleads.

“Again, if you tell me Stark, I’ll make it worse for your kid. I want to hear it from him.” Ryan says, smiling evilly.

“You're a bastard, you know that?” Tony asks, struggling with his bonds.

“I’ve heard.” Ryan smirks. He pulls the blade out slowly and Peter yelps in agony. Ryan lifts up Peter’s shirt and Peter’s breathing quickens.

“Tell me what the password is.” Ryan requests. 

“Go eat some horse shit.” Peter snarls. Ryan shrugs.

“Have it your way.” he says as he drags the ridged blade across Peter’s abdomen. Peter can’t help it. He screams.

“Stop!” Tony screams. Trying desperately to reach his kid. Ryan just keeps pushing it deeper into Peter, as slowly as possible. He pushes just enough to cause excruciating pain but not enough to damage Peter’s interior organs. Ryan finally lets up, wiping the blood onto his jeans. Ryan leans down and takes in Peter’s sweating and exhausted body.

“If you tell me now, I’ll let you go back to Stark. I might even let you have a first aid kit.” Ryan tells him, smiling slightly.

“Go to hell.” Peter groans. Ryan huffs in annoyance and sinks his blade into the flesh of Peter’s thigh.

“Stop! Please! PETER! Just tell him! I-I can’t-” Tony swallows the lump in his throat. He can’t do this. He can’t. He can’t save his kid.

“You better tell him to shut up before I put him in your place.” Ryan whispers in Peter’s ear. Peter’s eyes widen.

“Tony, please. Just be quiet.” Peter says, his eyes welling up. Tony, thinking Ryan just threatened his kid with more pain, nods, and shuts his mouth.

Ryan pulls the blade out quickly making Peter let out a muffled yell. Ryan traces the blade across Peter’s other thigh.

“Tell me, and I won’t do it.” Ryan tells him frustratedly. 

“Go ahead,” Peter tells him, tilting his chin up. Ryan lets out a huff and throws the knife out the door in anger. “Anger issues much?” Peter asks.

“Untie them.” Ryan yells before stalking out the door.

  
  
  
  
  


“Jesus.” Tony says in a pained voice as he looks at Peter’s cuts.

“I’m fine Tony. Really! It looks worse than it is.” Peter insists, lying through his teeth. Tony, of course, sees right through it.

“You never were good at lying, kid.” Tony tells him.

Peter sighs. “Just to you.”

“Should I be flattered?” Tony asks.

“Maybe a little. Seriously Tony, I’m fine. It’ll heal, especially if they give us food today.” Peter says, laying in his mentor’s lap.

Tony shakes his head and looks at the door. “Hey, assholes! Give me something so my kid doesn’t bleed to death! Can’t get shit from him if he’s dead!” Tony yells, cringing painfully at his words. 

Silence.

“ _ Pieces of shit.” _ Tony mutters under his breath.

“Agreed.” Peter sighs.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“This is disgusting.” Peter complains, as he greedily gulps down the pathetic soup provided for them so they don’t starve to death. 

“Agreed.” Tony says, gulping it down almost as fast. They both uncap their water bottles and drink from it, sighing in content as the water wets their sandpaper tongues.

“Is water wet?” Peter asks cheekily.

“Don’t start me kid.” Tony says, ignoring the question. Peter knew just how to annoy him.

Peter giggles. “What’s the problem?” he asks, innocently. Tony traps Peter’s head with his arms and plants a kiss on the top of his head.

“This would be great if we weren’t abducted by a psychopath who wants to torture as ya know.” Peter points out.

“Way to suck all the happiness out of it kid.” Tony smirks, but it slowly turns into a frown. “We gotta get out of here.”

“I know. But I’ve thought of everything. There’s no way unless he makes a mistake and leaves something here.” Peter says, cringing at the thought of the horrible knife.

" _That's_ __ gonna happen.” Tony says sarcastically. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be optimistic? You're the adult.” Peter teases.

“Who said?” Tony asks, sticking his tongue out at his kid. They both laugh and for the moment, somehow forget where they are, if only for a moment.

“Are your cuts healed?” Tony asks worriedly.

“The one on my arm is already scabbed over. I can feel the one on my stomach healing, it honestly wasn’t that deep. The one on my thigh...umm...well it stopped bleeding.” Peter tells him.

“Let me see.” Tony says gesturing to Peter’s leg.

“Fine.” Peter grumbles. He knows better than to argue.

Tony examines the wound, mentally relishing breaking Ryan’s jaw. “It’s stopped bleeding but we need to make sure it doesn’t get infected.” Tony tells him. Peter nods.

“It’ll be scabbed over by tomorrow.” Peter says, yawning.

“Let’s hope.” Tony says.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Peter wakes up to a silent room. He shifts his head to hear a small curse. He feels warm hands running through his hair and he takes some time to appreciate the comfort the gesture brings. He hears the quietest of sniffles, so quiet  _ Peter  _ almost missed it. But with Tony, Peter almost never misses anything.

“Tony? Are you ok?” Peter asks after a few minutes of Tony cursing himself.

“You’re awake?” Tony asks in a surprisingly even voice.

“Yeah what’s wrong?” Peter asks.

“Nothing kid. Really. Go back to sleep. You need it.” Tony sighs.

“No. You rarely cry, Tony. There’s no one else here so you’re going to have to talk to me.” Peter says in his no-nonsense voice.

“Geez, kid. I got us into this mess. It’s my fault and still, you're not mad at me. I don’t...I don’t deserve you.” Tony says, his tears finally halting.

“First of all, it wasn’t your fault. Whatever you say won’t change my mind, but you shouldn’t have to because you shouldn't be blaming it on you anyway. Second, do you want me to get mad at you? Because I only get mad at you for not letting me go out patrolling and taking my suit. There are a few exceptions but this isn’t one of them.” Peter tells him. 

“Sorry kid. That was weird. I don’t know where it came from.” Tony says, wrinkling his nose.

“They’re called emotions Tony. Even genius billionaires have them sometimes.” Peter reminds him.

“Emotions? I’ve never heard anything like it. It is a thing of your imagination.” Tony says sarcastically.

“Right.” Peter giggles. “But really. It’s not your fault.” 

“I’ve got the best kid in the world, you know that?” Tony asks, hugging Peter around the middle, careful to avoid his healing cut.

“I know. I’m the best.” Peter answers cheekily. 

“I was talking about D.U.M.M.Y.” Tony teases.

“Sure.” Peter says, wrapping his arms around Tony’s. 

“Go to sleep kid.”

  
  
  
  
  


May and Pepper sit on the master bed both looking at their hands. They had always liked each other, since the start, but now, they were each other’s best friends. They had bonded over this, for better or for worse. And yes it was horrible what they came together for, but they needed each other.

“They’ll be ok. We know that.” May says quietly, glancing over at Pepper.

“I know. They protect each other. That’s what they do.” Pepper tells her, rubbing her red-rimmed eyes. May takes a deep breath.

“You know, I didn’t like Tony when I first met him. “Didn’t like” is really an understatement.” May says, a wisp of a smile coming across her face.

“Does anybody?” Pepper snorts. May chuckles.

“I thought he was egotistical and narrow-minded. And I thought he was bad for Peter.” May admits. Pepper nods. “But, media Tony isn’t the real Tony. The real Tony would do anything for his family.” May says.

“I know. When did you figure it out?” Pepper asks.

“I was out of the state to do an interview for a promotion. I had to leave Peter home alone for two days. Peter being well, Peter, didn’t tell me he was sick. I came home two days later to find them both sleeping on the couch, the table littered with medicine, soup, and tissues.” May says, smiling at the memory. “Peter had begged Tony not to call me. He probably used his irresistible puppy dog eyes on him.” Pepper laughs, picturing the two boys.

“His puppy dog eyes are irresistible.” Pepper admits. Pepper had let him have ice cream cake after dinner once, just because she melted at the sight.

“That’s when I realized, Peter wasn’t just my kid anymore. He was Tony’s too. And your’s.” May smiles. Pepper’s eyes well up.

“And you're ok with that?” Pepper asks softly. 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted for him. To have a full loving family. I’ve always been content being his aunt. I know I was never his mother-figure because that’s just how we did it.” May tells her. “But he found a mother and father figure with you guys and I couldn’t be happier.”

“How did you know about me?” Pepper asks. She did act like a mother toward Peter but she doesn’t remember acting like that in front of May. Right?

May giggles. “You know how he rambles. He was telling me about a lab day with Tony and he told me how you scolded them both to eat dinner and go to bed.” 

Pepper frowns. “Yes, because they are irresponsible. What does that have to do-”

“He called you mom.” May smiles. Pepper gapes at her and lets out a tiny squeal. 

“He was all like, “Me and Tony were so close to fixing my web-shooters which kept malfunctioning and spraying us with webs every five seconds and then mom came in and told us to eat dinner and go to bed or she’ll tell FRIDAY to wake us up with the default ringtone the next morning cus she knows both me and Tony hate it.”

“Really?” Pepper asks, laughing. May nods. 

“You're ok with that?” Pepper asks, barely containing her excitement. 

“Of course. Again, I am happy being the Aunt. I always wanted him to find people that he’s comfortable calling “mom” and “dad”. And now he has.” May says, with a sad smile. She wishes they were both here right now. 

“Can I show you something May?” Pepper asks. May nods. 

  
  


Pepper gets up off the bed, wipes her eyes and opens her personal drawer. She takes out a thick envelope and sits back down. 

Pepper hands the envelope over to May. “I was going to give this to Tony after their ice-cream run that day. I was thinking he could go over and ask your permission.” Pepper says sadly.

May takes the envelope in confusion and opens it. As May reads it, her eyes shine with tears.

“Are you sure?” May asks, grinning.

“I love Peter. And so does Tony, more than we know. So we were thinking, with your permission of course, that we could be kind of like the second guardians?” Pepper asks, a bit sadly. The circumstances were really not ideal.

“Of course it’s a yes! Peter will…” May trails off. 

“I know.” Pepper says, looking down.

“We’ll save their irresponsible butts and then ask them. I’m sure they're fine.” May says, clutching Pepper’s hand.

“Tony will do everything in his power to keep Peter safe.” Pepper says, knowingly.

“And Peter will do the same.” May tells her. Pepper nods. 

“They’re idiots like that.” Pepper chuckles. May smiles. They  _ are  _ idiots.

They both sigh at the same time.

“Let’s go see if they’ve found anything.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“How are we supposed to find anything if they were stripped of anything we can use to track them?” Bruce asks frustratedly.

“I don’t know. It would be easier if we at least had the traffic cams to go off of.” Steve says.

“What if they somehow sent us a signal? They’re two geniuses, I’m sure they can outsmart their kidnapper right?” Sam asks.

“If they are given an opportunity. It’s not so simple if they’re being threatened.” Natasha points out.

“Threatened with what?”

“Each other’s safety.” 

Steve nods. “If it’s Peter’s safety on the line, Tony’s going to stick it out and not try anything.” 

“Which makes it a hell of a lot harder for us. But I got FRIDAY looking out for signals just in case.” Clint says. This whole thing is stressing the team out. They need to get Tony and Peter back and  _ fast _ .

“How’s it going?’ Pepper asks, coming down the hall with May.

“We’re looking for possible signals, but we still don’t know.” Natasha informs them. 

“So there’s nothing we can do? Just wait?” May asks, tears welling up in her eyes.

“We’ll find them, May. Somehow. All I know is that we will.” Bruce says softly.

“Ok, guys It’s time for patrol. If you find something, send us coordinates.” Rhodey tells them. They all get up and head to their rooms to suit up.

Steve stops to look at the two women in the room. “I promise. We’ll find them. Soon.” Steve tells them.

May and Pepper nod, both thinking the same thing.

_ I hope. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! Those notifications truly make my day!
> 
> Stay safe! :3


	5. 9 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back! I hope you guys like this chapter!

She would not cry. Black Widow does not cry. Natasha Romanoff _does not_ cry. Natasha stalks out of the stuffy room to get some air. She finds herself going up the elevator and onto the balcony she loved so much. A place to collect her thoughts when she was feeling the weight of her suppressed emotions. The place she went with Peter to look at the stars.

" _Shit."_ she curses as a few tears make their way down her cheeks. She wipes them away angrily and stares off into the dark.

She misses her little spider. The Avengers are the only family she's ever had, Tony being one of the first. She loves each and every one of them, but Peter had hit her a little differently. Being an ex-assassin, she didn't think there was ever a motherly side of her, but it all went out the window when she met Peter Parker. He brought out things in her and the rest of the team that they had no idea were ever there.

The team was different without Peter around, both now and just normally if Peter was in school or away from them in general. The team still loved each other the same and they had good times but it wasn't the same without Peter. When he was there, the team truly lit up. Everyone came together in a way that was truly remarkable. All because of one overly excited, humble, sarcastic, snarky, genius, adorable, clone of Tony teen that melted the Avengers' iron armor.

Natasha had an extra special bond with the little hero. She and Pepper babied him around, (which "annoyed" him, but he secretly loved it, Natasha was _sure_ ) and she called him маленький паук. When He didn't call her Nat, Peter called her Тетя паук, which Natasha had taught him during one of their sparring sessions. God, she misses him. Call her a sap, but what she wouldn't give to hear Peter call her that just once. And it was both of them. Tony is one of her best friends after all.

Steve silently comes in and stands next to Natasha. Natasha glances over and doesn't fail to see the water in Steve's eyes. The once startling blue eyes were now clouded over with exhaustion, anger, sadness...but mostly fear. Natasha didn't have to look in the mirror to know she carried the same expression.

"You don't have any optimistic leader monologues huh?" Natasha asks with no humor.

"No. Not today." Steve says, looking up at the pitch-black covered in grey clouds.

"Good. I don't have the energy to slap you with food." Natasha tells him. Steve nods. "What are you doing here?"

Steve hesitates for a second. "I didn't want you to be alone."

The back of Natasha's eyes well up as she thinks back to the moment they shared so many years ago.

"Come 'ere," Steve says, pulling her in a tight embrace. Natasha leans against his chest, finally letting the emotions she locked away take hold of her, leaving her breathless.

"I miss them too." Steve whispers. They kneel down to the ground, grounding each other. Steve's heart ached to see Natasha like this. He was so used to her being strong and emotionless, it was almost disturbing to see her so _human_. But in a strange way, he was honored that she trusted him enough to let her guard down with him.

"If something happens…" Natasha trails off.

"We'll deal with it. All I know is that we are getting them both out alive." Steve says firmly. That's one thing he has to promise. There's no choice. "Have you talked to Pepper? And May?"

"No. Not alone. I wouldn't be able to keep my shit together." Natasha admits, burying her face into his shirt.

"It's ok not too. I know who they are to you. And so do they." Steve tells her softly. Steve stands up slowly and offers her his hand. Natasha takes it and hoists herself up, trying to regain a little composure.

"Talk to them. They'll understand better than anybody." Steve tells her.

"Ok." Natasha hesitantly agrees. Steve gives her a smile and heads into the elevator as Natasha goes up the stairs toward Pepper and May's room.

"I heal fast. You don't. You need to keep the blood in." Peter insists, placing the bandage on his wound.

9 days. It had been 9 days. Tony and Peter were slowly weakening. Between the endless torture, screaming for the other and limited food and water, they were running out of time to make a plan.

"He's not sending any videos so there is no way for the Avengers to find us." Peter whispers.

"We have to figure out a way to get out of here. Then I could find a phone or computer or something to send them a signal." Tony tells him.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but how are we supposed to get out of this damn room?" Peter asks frustratedly.

"Somehow during our bathroom breaks one of us could-" Tony tries.

"I told you. I'm blindfolded and drugged when they let us go. And you're handcuffed with those idiots holding like ten guns behind you." Peter reminds him.

"I wish I could piss on Ryan's face." Tony growls. Peter giggles. It was nice to laugh, they rarely did anything but scream in pain or for the other. Currently, Peter was pressing down on a cut on Tony's arm. He had ripped off a piece of his jeans and used it as a bandage, despite Tony's protests.

"We have to do something soon. I think the time waiting for them to save us is over." Peter says, looking Tony in the eyes. Tony nods.

"God I miss May. And Pepper, and Nat, Steve, Clint...everyone." Peter says, tears coming to his eyes. Tony opens his arms and Peter leans into them.

"I miss them too bud. But I promise we'll see them soon. Sooner than you think." Tony tells him gently.

"Yeah. We will." Peter whispers. Tony lets go and sighs.

"At least these guys are amateur enough to not have a mic in the room." Tony points out.

"Yeah our one piece of good luck." Peter snorts.

"Hey! I'm trying to be optimistic over here. Wasn't that what you wanted me to do?" Tony teases.

Peter scrunches up his face.

"I think I preferred old, sulky and depressed Tony Stark." Peter laughs.

"Ya know, I think I figured out why spiders don't thermoregulate quickly. It's cus they're cold-blooded." Tony retorts.

Peter is about to answer when his eyes go wide. "Tony!" Peter whisper-shouts. Tony turns to look at the door quickly and sighs in relief when he finds no one in the doorway, and the door safely shut.

"Why are you talking like that? Finally got a good comeback?" Tony teases. Peter rolls his eyes.

"No! I think I figured out a way to get out of here! Well, at least out of this room." Peter tells him. Tony sits up at that. "So we both know where the camera is right?"

"Right…" Tony trails off.

"So after...you know.." Peter winces. Tony nods. "I'll say I need to throw up-...wait they can't hear us. Ok, I'll act like I need to throw up and go over to that corner." Peter looks at Tony to see if he's following. He nods and Peter continues.

"Ok so I'll take out the camera and after that, I'll have about 4 seconds to climb up the wall and settle on the ceiling right above the door before the guy with the gun comes in." Peter says, getting excited, but trying not to visibly show it for the camera's sake.

"Peter." Tony warns, knowing where this is going.

"We know that there's only one guy guarding our door at a time, so as soon as he walks in, I can jump on top of him and knock him out. We'll take his gun, take out anyone else on the way, and send a message to the Avengers!" Peter exclaims.

Tony thinks for a second. "Peter, a lot of things can go wrong with that plan. He could see you and shoot you. You know I can't let that happen." Tony says, pained.

"Tony! You know almost 97% of people look around the room when they walk through a door for approximately 10 seconds. That's a lot of time for me to jump on him! He won't see me if I'm right above the door." Peter insists. He really needs Tony to agree with this. Peter was so done with this room...and this place. He was tired of seeing Tony get hurt.

"Well, you probably didn't know that, but you know, random useless trivia." Peter explains when Tony gives him a questioning look.

"Peter! We don't even know if your body is strong enough to hold yourself upside down! And it's not like we can just test it out or they could figure out the plan." Tony says, putting his head in his hands. As much as he wants to get out of here, they need to be careful.

"I already know I'm still sticky and it's still pretty strong right now. The longer we wait, the weaker we both get Tony! We have to do it now if we want to get out." Peter pleads. Tony sighs and rubs his temples with his fingers.

"If anything happens to you-" Tony tries.

"Nothing will happen. To both of us. I won't let it. We have each other's backs right? It's what we do." Peter says firmly.

"Yeah it is. Ok kid. But we need to think of everything before we do this. We can't afford any mistakes." Tony tells the teen.

"Agreed." Peter says.

"I'm ready to kick the Avengers butt for not finding us sooner right about now." Tony says, sighing. Peter laughs.

"Yeah they're in for it."

Steve walks back into the common room and everyone looks up.

"Is Nat ok?" Clint asks, finally looking up from the computer. He had been at it for days, only taking short breaks for water and sometimes food. They all had. None of them could sleep. It was definitely affecting them negatively but they couldn't sleep knowing Peter and Tony were probably getting tortured somewhere out there.

"She's fine. This is rough on her. It's rough on all of us." Steve says, sitting down on the couch.

"I need to talk to her." Clint sighs.

"Yeah. She could use her best friend right now." Steve admits.

"Steve we're all her best friends." Clint says, rubbing his eyes.

"We're family." Wanda corrects.

"We are." Steve nods. Everyone is silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sure they're making a plan to try and tell us where they are. Knowing them, they're probably getting restless and know that we have no way of finding them." Sam says, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"We have to be on the lookout. At least two people must be looking for a signal at all times. Of course, we have Friday, but just in case." Bruce says.

"I can't believe we have to rely on them to give _us_ a signal. We should be saving them." Rhodey says frustratedly.

"We did everything possible Rhodey. We just have to hope that they can get away and send us a signal. It's the only way." Clint replies. Rhodey sighs and rubs his forehead. He misses his best friend.

"They're geniuses. It shouldn't be too long." Steve says, trying to be optimistic.

"They'll protect each other and figure something out. All we need is one signal and we can bust them out." Clint says.

"Let's hope they can give it to us." Wanda says.

"They can and will." Bruce says confidently.

"Ok. Keep searching." Rhodey commands.

"What did they say?" MJ demands.

"Still looking. Apparently they need to wait and see if Peter and Mr. Stark can try and send them a signal. Half the Avengers are still patrolling every few hours but it's not getting them anywhere." Ned tells her, putting his head in his hands.

"How did two literal geniuses get kidnapped together?' MJ asks exasperatedly.

"Don't ask me." Ned sighs. He was really worried about his best friend and Mr. Stark. He knew if anything happened to Mr. Stark, Peter would never be the same and vice versa. He, MJ, Pepper, May, and the Avengers were the only ones who knew the extent of their relationship, and thank goodness for that. The media would have a field day if they found out about it.

Ned remembers the time Peter swung all the way from the Tower over to his house looking like a tomato when he had accidentally called Mr. Stark "dad". While Ned laughed his heart out, Peter stood there pouting at him. It was still one of their best memories.

"If anything happens to that loser I swear I'm going to kill him." MJ says, sitting on Ned's bed. She acted strong on the outside but to be honest, she was terrified. She knew the risk of having SpiderMan as her boyfriend, but she didn't care about that then. She hadn't thought as far as this. And plus, she loved Peter for Peter Parker, not for SpiderMan (although it was a bonus that her boyfriend was such a good and caring person). Ned understood that enough to know what to say.

"They'll find a way to get out. You know Peter and Tony are both equally stubborn and annoying. Their captors will probably be begging them to go and leave them alone." Ned chuckles.

MJ smiles. Peter _was_ stubborn. Stubborn to the point of doing stupid things without her around to tell him he's an idiot, like getting kidnapped. God when they got Peter back MJ was going to kiss him and then strangle him promptly after.

MJ and Pepper had gotten really close when she and Peter had started dating. Peter knew Pepper was one of MJ's role models and he had insisted they meet. Now, they loved exchanging stories of the stupidly heroic things their boyfriend/fiancé did. Pepper had also given MJ a lot of advice on how to deal with a superhero significant other because she had the feeling their relationship was going to last. MJ couldn't express how thrilled she was to hear that from one of her role models.

"I just hope they're ok." MJ says quietly. Ned nods.

"I do too."

Natasha takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"It's open." A quiet voice calls out. Natasha slowly pushes the door open and takes in the sight in front of her. The two women were sitting in the middle of the bed, both hands in each others, completely silent. Something catches in Natasha's throat. She can't imagine the pain Pepper, let alone May is feeling if she is feeling this much pain.

"Hey Natasha." Pepper smiles.

"I can leave." Natasha says, hovering by the door. May holds out a hand, beckoning her to the bed. Natasha walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, looking at the sheets.

"I was wondering when you would come up." Pepper admits.

"Steve made me." Natasha says, smiling slightly. She quickly averts her eyes. She knows she shouldn't be here. These two women were like mothers to Peter. She was at most a glorified friend.

"You're as much of his aunt as I am Nat." May tells her quietly. "You can stop thinking less of yourself. The Avengers are his family...our family." May says, her eyes glazing over. Natasha feels tears and she looks up to stop them.

"I miss them." Natasha says, her voice low. "We all do."

"You know, Peter told me that he has 4 strong independent women in his life. Me, May and Nat who are kick-ass women and MJ who's kick-ass and kicks his ass." Pepper says giggling. "Then, I told him to stop saying ass."

The ladies laugh. "And then, I bet he said but you just said it! You're a bad influence!" Natasha says, imitating Peter's voice.

Pepper laughs and nods. They all look down at the same time. God, they miss them.

"Tony will take care of him. He would give his life up for Peter. And Peter will for Tony." May says.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I hope it doesn't come to that." Natasha says. Losing Peter or Tony was not an option.

"I don't even want to think about what would happen if one was without the other." Pepper whispers. She remembers how irritable Tony was when Peter went on a field trip for a _week_. Just a week! He checked Peter's vitals through his watch every hour, called every night and at random times during the day, and worried the entire week.

Let alone a _lifetime._

"I remember when Tony had a meeting in Tokyo, He was only gone for a week and a half, but all Peter could talk about was how much he missed Tony. He was so miserable those days that after he came back, I had to let him have a three-day sleepover here. He came home looking like a zombie." May says, smiling at the memory. Natasha smiles. She loved hearing the adorable stories about the duo.

"It was a two and a half week stay too! But Tony was so miserable that I let him go home early." Pepper chuckles.

They fall into silence.

"Peter is lucky to have all of you. It's always been just the two of us and all I've wanted was for him to have a loving family. A complete family." May says, looking at them in gratitude.

"We're the ones who are lucky. You raised an amazing kid...we're just benefiting off of it." Natasha tells her. She sighs feeling a whole lot better. May smiles.

"Do you ladies want to go see if we can help?" Pepper asks.

"Let's go. The boys never have a clue what they're doing." Natasha smiles.

The women laugh and step out of the room, all three of them feeling just a little bit more confident.

They'll find their boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's given me kudos and comments so far! It really means a lot, and I'm so happy to hear you all are liking it!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos!!  
> Have a great day :3 :)


	6. Grey Area Remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry, I know I missed an update but I was up to my neck in school work and I just didn't come around to it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

“Haven’t you had enough Tony? Just tell me the passwords and I’ll let you get back to the kid. If not it’s gonna suck for the kid. Haven’t you put him in enough pain?” Ryan asks Tony. Tony heaves as he shakes the water out of his eyes and glares at Ryan.

“Fuck you.” Tony gasps. Ryan shrugs nonchalantly and gestures to the tub again.

Tony is forced back into the water, the men's hands at his neck and arms, forcing him down. Peter lets out gut-wrenching screams, muffled by the gag at his mouth. 

As Tony finally gives up and passes out and Ryan throws him to the floor in disgust. 

“ _ Stubborn little fuck.”  _ Ryan mutters as he leaves the room. The two men don’t even bother to drug Peter anymore. The one time he did try to fight back before they drugged him they brought out the tazers. Peter really didn’t want to feel those again. Plus they threatened to use it on Tony if he didn’t stand down. As Peter is released he doesn’t even acknowledge that the men are still in the room he just races to Tony’s side and turns him to his side.

“Tony? You have to breathe. Come on.” Peter pleads, his hands hovering over Tony’s trembling body.

Tony heaves and throws up water and the pitiful lunch they were given. “ _ Shit.”  _ Tony mutters. Tony fists a hand in Peter’s shirt and just lays there, trying not to fall into a panic attack.

“We’ll be out of here soon I promise.” Peter says, holding Tony’s other hand. Tony slowly rises off the floor and sits on his knees with some effort.

“You ok kid?” Tony asks weakly. 

“Am I ok?” Peter asks in disbelief. 

“Bad question. Don’t start... I don’t have the energy to listen to you rant.” Tony says as he puts a slightly shaking hand on the ground to steady himself.

“They are going to pay.” Peter glowers, ignoring Tony. 

Tony sighs. “Are you sure you want to go through with this kiddo?” 

“Do we really have a choice? It’s all we got.” Peter reasons.

Tony stays silent. He knows it’s the only option they have but he still can’t help but worry. What if Peter got hurt?

“Just be careful.” Tony relents. 

Peter nods and wraps his arms around Tony's torso. Tony puts his head into the crook of Peter’s shoulder and involuntarily shudders. “Don’t do anything stupid. Grey area remember?” Tony says quietly.

Peter nods. “I’ll be fine. I can do this.”

Tony gives him a small encouraging nod and Peter stands up. He then looks at Tony, gives a convincing gag for the camera, and bolts to the corner.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey...hey I think I’m getting something.” Natasha says, suddenly alert. Everyone looks up, they’re expressions filled with hope. Steve sprints to her side.  
  


“What?” 

“Someone is trying to hack into Friday.” Natasha says, trying not to get ahead of herself. She doesn’t want to give anyone false hope, but who else could it be?

Everyone comes racing to her side.

“Track it! Track it!” Rhodey tells her.

“I’m trying! I think they’re doing this on a desktop comp, harder to track.” she mutters. After a few minutes, she slams her hand on the table.

“Got it!” She exclaims. “Cheshire, Connecticut. I sent the coordinates to the Quinjet!” Natasha says over her shoulder as she raced to her room to get changed.

As everyone trips over their feet to get their suits, Steve yells after them. “If you're not out in 3 minutes, we’re leaving without you!"

Peter sticks to the wall and takes out the camera inside the wall. He crawls up as quick as he can and settles in the roof above the door. As he does this, he keeps an eye on Tony who is putting up an Oscar-winning performance. He’s wincing and calling at him asking if he’s ok. Peter almost snorts, but decides against it. It wasn’t a snort worthy moment. To be frank, Peter was terrified. If this didn’t work, their world would be much worse then the hell it already is.

About four seconds after he’s settled in the ceiling, the guard guy comes bursting in. 

“What did you twerps do?” he grunts, his eyes landing on Tony. Peter chooses this moment to let go, crushing the guard with his body weight and knocking him out cold.

Peter grunted in pain as he hopped off the guys passed out body. He had landed awkwardly on his left foot and add his fatigue, and he was in trouble. Tony came over as fast as he could on his bad leg and got the gun off the man.

“You ok kid?” Tony asks, looking at Peter’s pained expression with concern.

“I’m fine. We gotta go.” 

“Ok quick! Pete let’s go.” He whispers. He effortlessly cocks the gun and puts the strap over his chest.

They close the heavy door slowly and lock it from the outside. They both run into the hallway, Peter in the lead.

They don’t run into anyone as Peter checks all the doors. 

“There’s one in here!” Peter whispers excitedly, forgetting the pain in his foot, and pointing to the desktop computer inside the second to last room down the hall.

“Great. Inside! Inside!” Tony tells him, pushing the teen inside and closing the door quietly.” 

“What the hell?” A guy says as he steps out of the bathroom. Peter makes quick work of him, punching him in the side of the head, effectively knocking him out. 

“Good work kid. Now shoot anyone who comes in. This damn door doesn’t have a lock.” Tony says taking off the strap.

“I don’t know how to use a gun!” Peter squeaks. He really wishes he took Rhodey up on those shooting lessons he had offered about a month ago. He probably made an excuse about too much work and escaped to the lab. Peter is really regretting that right about now.

Tony groans. “Ok, first thing after we get over this shit, I’m telling SourPatch and Aunt Spidete to give you lessons.” he says, pulling the strap back on.

Peter lets out a small laugh as he wills the computer to turn on faster. “Agh this freaking bucket.” Peter complains.

“I’ve spoiled you. Ok Pete, when the bucket turns on, access SI’s mainframe and hack into Friday. Just mess around with the code and they should be able to trace the signal.” 

Peter nods. “If you can successfully trace a 300-year-old Dell.” Peter scoffs. Tony rolls his eyes.

“Just do it!” 

“Ok, ok! Jeez.” 

  
  


Peter’s hands fly across the keyboard faster than they ever have before. Fear fuels his motions and he forces his mind to forget his fatigue, if only temporarily. He fills his head with thoughts of reuniting with his family as he successfully hacks into SI.

“Got it! Tony, I can hack you so easy.” Peter snorts.

“Only you kid. Hurry the hell up though!” Tony says impatiently.

“They better be paying attention.” Peter mutters as he gets into Friday’s codes.

Tony hears footsteps tromping down the hall, opening the first door. Tony’s eyes widen and he gestures to Peter, and then the door. Peter, if humanly possible, types even faster, desperately messing with every little thing. He even ruins the Baby Monitor Protocol. 

Of course, unintentionally.

“Come on…come on.” He mutters under his breath. After a solid minute and a half of messing with the codes, Peter gives Tony a thumbs up. Tony lets out a relieved sigh, pulls Peter behind him and opens the door. Peter mouths ‘exit’ with a questioning look and Tony shakes his head. He has no idea where it could be but to get to it they would have to sneak past the second and third rooms which were what Ryan’s goons were searching in. For, most likely, him and Peter.

The stomps get louder and louder and Tony’s anxiety increases more and more every second. They were gonna be caught. No doubt about it. These men all had guns. Maybe not as much training as Tony has had, but three guys with guns versus a guy with one gun and a tired enhanced teen didn't sound like a winning battle.

“Ok kid. Did you turn the computer off?” Tony asks him, barely above a mutter.

“Yeah. And I erased the history.” Peter says, matching his mentor's tone.

“Ok. Kid we’re going to have to get caught.” Tony says, wincing. Peter looks at him with wide eyes. 

“ _ Are you out of your-“  _

_ “ _ They’re about to find us so I need you to shut your trap for once and listen.” Tony interrupts. Peter’s eyes dart to the door and he looks down. 

“Ok I’m going to go out, and when they go into the room two doors to the left, we’ll go into another room. When we hear them coming, we’ll act like we’re only just about to go into this room understand?” Tony explains quickly but quietly.

Peter shakes his head. “ _ Tony _ . When they see us they’re going to shoot.” Peter tries.

“It’s better than them knowing we sent a signal.” Tony says, peering through the small crack in the door. They were so close. Shit.

“This is a suicide mission.” Peter groans, looking through the crack and willing his enhanced hearing to stop being a wuss and work again. No such luck.

They hear loud footsteps coming out one door and going into the next.

Tony mouths ‘go!’ and they bolt into the hall, open the door as quietly as they can, and slip inside. Tony immediately opens the door and motions Peter to follow him. They take a deep breath and sneak into the hall, just as the guys searching for them come out of the room right next to they’re.

“Stop right the hell there!” One guy shouts. A bullet echoes across the hall and both Tony and Peter flinch violently. The three men surround them. 

“You thought you could escape huh? Boss is gonna love this.” the guy in front of Peter says gleefully.

“Hey boss! We found them. They were tryna sneak into the computer room.” the guy standing behind them says into what looks like a walkie talkie.

Ryan walks out into the hallways unhurriedly, cocking the gun in his hand.

“You idiots really thought you could escape?” Ryan asks, amused. 

“This place isn’t exactly a party. I think we’ve overstayed our stay.” Tony says glaring at Ryan.

Ryan ignores him. “Both of you are going to pay. Oh and Tony? You’ve been bad. He’s going to pay for it.” Ryan says as a shot rings out.

As if in slow motion Peter sees the bullet coming toward him. Just as he’s sure it’s going to pierce his stomach. He’s pushed out of the way.

“ _ Shit!”  _ Tony groans as the bullet embeds itself into his right thigh.

“Tony!” Peter tells as he catches him before he hits the ground. Peter groans as he tries to hold him up but they both go crashing to the floor. 

“Oh my God. Why-Tony are you with me? There’s s-so much blood. I-I, Tony!” Peter pleads as his mentor's eyes begin to shut. 

“Agh that sucks.” Tony says, clenching his teeth as he tried to suck it up. 

Ryan is momentarily stunned. He covers it up with a smirk. “Get them into their room.” He commands as he walks down the hall and out of sight. 

“Get up or we’ll drag you.” One if them grunts. 

“You shot him in the fucking leg. Give us a fucking second.” Peter says, beyond enraged. 

“Pete I’m fine.” Tony groans. Even in this much pain, Tony is still concerned when Peter curses like that. He’s never really seen this much anger in Peter. If he were the guys, he would be pretty damn scared.

“Tony you dumbass. Why the-” Peter tries.

“You know why. Now shut up and help me up.” Tony tells him, mentally slapping himself at Peter’s wince. He’ll apologize later, there are more important things going on at the moment. 

Peter manages to get Tony up on his good leg.

But, they find out pretty quickly that Tony can’t walk on his right leg. Each time Tony puts even a little pressure on it, white-hot burning pain shoots up his leg. 

Tony lets out a strangled yell and Peter stops immediately. They begin to walk forward slowly, Tony leaning heavily on Peter as he shuffles on his leg. Tony can feel the energy drain out of him every second as more blood pours out of his leg. 

“Not going out for ice cream ever again. At least not without a squad of SHIELD agents.” Peter says, as he half leads, half carries Tony back into the door they came from.

Tony doesn’t answer, sweating from the effort. Peter helps Tony down to the floor slowly, then falls to the floor, breathing heavily. 

“This really sucks.” Peter complains, trying to catch his breath. “I could carry you like a paperweight before.” 

“Welcome to being human.” Tony groans. Peter immediately scrambles to Tony’s side to get a good look at the bullet wound. 

“It’s still in there Tony.” Peter says, examining it. Tony nods and throws his head back. “It’s gonna get infected if we leave it in there.” 

“Yeah I know.” Tony winces. Peter was the last person he wanted to ask of this, but there was no one else. And Tony trusts Peter with his life. “Kiddo. I’m gonna need you to get it out.”

Peter swallows. “Tony, I-I can’t.” Peter’s not a doctor. He’s not even an Avenger. He’s going to make it worse. What if he hurts Tony? He’ll never forgive himself.

“You can. I trust you Pete.” Tony pants. He can really feel the blood loss now. 

“I’m going to hurt you-”

“It’s going to suck for both of us but Peter there’s no one else here.” Tony says gently. Tony hated himself for doing this to his kid but he had to stay alive to make sure Peter got out of here.

“Ok...ok,ok.” Peter hesitates. “Hold my arm or something.” 

Peter takes a deep breath and as carefully as he can, he put two fingers into the wound. Tony lets out a strangled scream and Peter holds back a sob.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Peter whispers as he tries to find the bullet. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” Tony swears. Agh he was right. It  _ sucked _ . But he was trying to be quiet for Peter’s sake. It wasn’t working very well judging by the tears streaming down Peter’s face. Seeing his kid cry was worse than any of the pain he was going through. 

“It’s fine kiddo.” Tony manages to get out between a groan.

Peter eventually pulls out the bullet and chucks it across the room. His whole body is trembling as he cleans his hands on his jeans. “Don’t ever.  _ Ever.  _ Make me do something like that ever again.” Peter says shakily. His breathing quickens as he tries to get it together.

“Peter. I need you to breathe ok bud? I can’t really move.” Tony tells him softly. 

“Yeah-yeah I know. I’m good, just give me a second.” Peter says breathlessly. “W-we need to..um-tie it up. Um-so y-you don’t lose more blood.” Peter tells him, avoiding looking at his mentor. He really can’t handle the guilt in Tony’s eyes right now. He knows it’s there, of course he does. But he just can’t. Not right now.

“I’m so sorry kiddo.” Tony says, the guilt lacing his words.

“Stop. Stop, i-it's not your fault. This is supposed to be me.” Peter tells him, ripping another piece off his jeans to tie a tourniquet. Thank God Natasha taught him how to. He would have been screwed.

“You really think I would let him shoot you?” Tony asks pointedly.

“ _ Yes,  _ you should have ok? I heal faster than you. You should have let me take it.” Peter says frustratedly. The only thing worse than being hurt is when Tony was hurt. 

“You’re as good as human right now, first of all. And second, I don’t care! Are you serious? I would never let some asshat, especially that asshat, shoot my kid!” Tony says, his voice straining. Peter's hands stop for a second and Tony looks away.

“You should have! I’m tired of watching my family die!” Peter yells.

_Silence_.

“I’m not going to die Peter. I promise.” Tony says quietly. 

“Yeah? Well, you jumped in front of a bullet without giving a crap.” Peter says, his hands still gentle but his voice hard.

“I’m going to push you out of the way every time Peter. You’re going to have to get over that.” Tony says, closing his eyes.

Peter forgets his anger at Tony momentarily. “Tony!” Peter says, shaking his shoulder.

“Mmm.” Tony groans. Yup, he was getting dizzy.

“Don’t you dare. Don't close your eyes!” Peter pleads. 

“I’m fine kid. Just tired.” Tony mumbles, his eyes fluttering open. 

“Just don’t ok?” Peter whispers. Tony sighs.

“Come’ere kiddo.” Tony says, opening his arms. Careful not to jostle the wound, Peter leans his head on Tony’s shoulder, and places an arm around his back.

“And I’ll always try to push you first.” Peter whispers. Tony’s heart breaks a little bit when he sees the tears build up in Peter’s eyes as he stares at the bullet wound.

“Fine then. I was always competitive. We’ll see.” Tony says gently, carding a hand through Peter’s hair. Peter closes his eyes, his breathing evening out.

Suddenly the door swings open and a seething Ryan comes sprinting in. As he does, a crash sounds somewhere above them.

“ _ You two are dead _ .” Ryan growls clutching a knife in his hand.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next update will be out next week!  
> Reading your comments really make my day! Please consider leaving one!  
> Stay safe! :3


	7. Lets Fucking Avenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this update is late but it is still sunday soooooo... yeah. Sorry. Anyway, if you guys didn't know, I posted a new story called In a Heartbeat which you should go check out if you like Harley and Peter's bromance! There's lots of Irondad too so go check it out!
> 
> Ok, without further ado, here's Chapter 7!

“Hey Friday? Where’s Steve? And Natasha? Where is everyone?” May asks, walking into the common room with Pepper.

“Mr.Rogers, Ms.Romanoff, and the rest of the Avengers left the Tower 2 minutes ago.” FRIDAY informs them. Both Pepper and May’s heart stop a beat.

“Where?” Pepper asks.

“They found a possible signal from Peter and the Boss. They are headed to Connecticut in the Quinjet.” FRIDAY says.

“Call the Quinjet.” Pepper commands. She was beyond pissed off. They had found where Tony and Peter were and they hadn’t bothered to fill them in?

May just looked relieved. When she saw the tension in Pepper’s face, she frowns. 

“Pepper? You ok?” May asks.

“No! They found them and didn’t even bother to tell us? We’ve been breaking our heads as much as them!” Pepper says seething.

“Pepper. They probably wanted to get them as soon as possible. You know every second counts.” May explains carefully.

“They could have told FRIDAY!” Pepper says, deflating just a fraction of a bit. May frowns and nods.

“Yeah, I don’t have an explanation for that.” May says, running a hand through her hair.

“FRIDAY? I told you to call the Quinjet.” Pepper says, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Something seems to be wrong with my coding. I’m not able to connect to the Quinjet.” FRIDAY says.

“Of course you can’t.” Pepper groans. “Hey May? Have you seen my cell?”

“I have mine. I’ll call Steve.” May tells her, as she takes out her phone.

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Hello?” _

_ “Steve. Have you got them?”  _

_ “No May. We’re almost there.” _

_ “Why didn’t you tell FRIDAY to tell us you found them?”  _

_ “What? I did!” _

_ “No. You didn’t. FRIDAY didn’t tell us anything.” _

_ “I don’t-, Oh May, I think I know what happened. Peter or Tony messed with FRIDAY’s codes. That’s how we were able to track them. That’s probably why.” _

_ “Oh. Thank God they were able to get away and do that. And that’s probably why we can’t connect to the Quijet.” _

_ “May we’re here. I promise we’ll get them both out safe. Please tell Pepper that as well.” _

_ “Good luck Steve. Get our boys back.” _

_ “We will.” _

  
  
  
  


Steve hangs up the phone and looks at their team.

“Avengers! Let’s fucking avenge.” Steve growls. The team nods grimly as a whole and Rhodey and Clint go out to blow up the underground bunker so the rest of the team can get in.

Natasha sprints up to Steve as they run toward their coordinates. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?” she asks cockly.

“Shut up Romanoff.” Steve pants. Natasha smirks. She’s in a much better mood now that they were about to kick some ass. Specifically the asses that took Peter and Tony.

  
  
  
  


“What’s going on? Is Santa here?” Peter asks, smirking.

“ _ What did you do? _ ” Ryan asks, beyond mad. 

“None of your concern. What’s going on upstairs? We have guests? I could use some new company.” Tony snarks. 

Peter gives him a mock offended look. Tony smirks. Finally, the freaking Avengers are here. Took them long enough. But Tony has to be cautious. The psychopath still had a very dangerous looking blade in his hands.

“You would know.” Ryan growls, walking toward them. 

Tony pushes Peter back, still glaring at Ryan. 

“Get the fuck away from us, and maybe the Avengers won’t kill you in the most painful way they know.” Tony says, his voice deadly quiet.

“But I never really cared about that. I didn’t want ransom, or your throne or anything like that. I just wanted you to suffer. And you have. You will never forget this. You both are scarred for life. I have no problem with dying. Even if it is painfully.” Ryan shrugs.

“Then we won’t kill you. We’ll beat the shit out of you and then leave you in a cell to rot for the rest of your life.” Tony threatens. He’s satisfied when he sees a flicker of fear in their captor’s eyes. 

Peter is standing quietly behind Tony, ready to step in front if Ryan tries anything.

“And I’m resigned to my fate. But I still haven’t done the thing I brought you here to do.” Ryan tells him.

“Hell ya you haven’t.” Tony growls.

“I intend on doing that right now.” Ryan says evilly. The little humanity he had left drains out of Ryan as he lounges forward. Before Tony can process what’s happening, Ryan kicks him in the legs and he falls to the floor. He watches Peter’s eyes widen in surprise as the knife enters his stomach.

“NO!” Tony lets out a blood curdling scream, as Peter falls to the floor. With that, Ryan let’s out a satisfied sigh and sprints out the door, hoping to save his life.

  
  
  
  


Natasha stalks into the dark hallway surrounded by her team. 

“Friday? Scan for heat signatures.” Steve commands. Tony had given them coms with access to Friday to make their lives a little bit easier.

“Tony and Peter’s heat signatures are here. Take a left, the third room down.” FRIDAY replies.

“We’ll block the entrance and get everyone. Rhodes, you, Steve and Nat go get Peter and Tony.” Clint says, nodding to Sam.

“Let’s go!” Steve calls to Natasha and Rhodey. They run down the hallway, following the AI’s instructions.

“Peter’s vitals appear to be weak.” FRIDAY informs them. Natasha’s blood runs cold. What happened? 

“Shit.” She mutters as she runs past Steve and Rhodey into the room.

  
  
  
  
  


“Tony I’m fine.” Peter groans.

“Oh God Pete.” Tony asks, his voice openly trembling. He’s pressing on the wound as hard as he dares, wincing at Peter’s cries of pain.

“Hey I’m good. I-It’s fine.” Peter says, miraculously keeping his voice steady. He was in so much pain it took all his energy to talk, let alone keep his voice from shaking.

Fear flashes in Peter’s eyes. It’s getting harder and harder to breathe.

“Hey, it's ok. Breathe with me ok?” Tony says. He places Peter’s hand on his chest and breathes deeply. It seems to work as Peter starts to relax.

“I’m such a dumbass.” Peter mumbles. “I’m a freaking super human and I didn’t see that godzilla sized knife coming.”

“He caught us both by surprise. Just focus on breathing.” Tony tells the teen.

They hear footsteps slapping across the concrete. 

“Tony.” Peter whispers, eyes wide. Who was it? Tony tenses, his body in a ready-position.

“Tony? Peter?” A familiar voice calls out. Natasha comes sprinting into the room and takes in her surroundings. All the tension drains out of Tony, leaving only relief to see his friend.

Natasha runs over to Peter as Steve and Rhodey enter the room.

“Hey деткапаук.” Natasha whispers, carefully threading her fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter smiles happily.

“Nat!” Peter says, elated to see her and the Avengers.

“You got yourself stabbed huh?” Natasha says, taking Tony’s place and putting pressure on the wound.

“Yup. I think we’ve already established that I'm an idiot.” Peter winces. Natasha laughs. Even in pain, Peter had to make everyone else feel better.

“We’re gonna eat so much popcorn when we get home. We can get that horrible diabetes-covered kind for you and the good stuff for me.” Natasha says wistfully. 

“For the record, cheddar cheese is only third on my list. Agh great. I’m going to go into cardiac arrest daydreaming about carmel-corn.” Peter groans. 

He was getting really dizzy and it probably wasn’t good.

Natasha shakes her head, just relieved to see Peter and Tony in one piece. They could talk later, but right now they needed to get out of there, and get Peter to Bruce.

Natasha looks up to see Tony leaning on Steve, and Rhodey holding his arm to make sure he didn’t fall.

‘Tony can you walk?” Natasha asks. Tony nods, kneeling next to Peter again.

“I’ll carry Pete.” Steve says, his eyes watering at the sight of his (basically) nephew.

Steve gently picks Peter up and shifts him in his arms.

“Hi Steve.” Peter smiles. He was so happy to see them. So happy it almost overtook the pain he was in. Almost.

“Hey son.” Steve whispers, trying not to let his voice shake. Peter frowns at the tears in Steve’s eyes.

“Hey I’m fine. R-really.” Peter says, holding his hands against his stomach. 

Steve’s eyes dart to the wound. “We have to get you to Bruce.” he says, wiping his eyes on his shoulder.

“Hey someone call Bruce and tell him to get his ass in the MedBay!” Natasha yells.

“Would you like me to quote that Ms. Romanoff?” FRIDAY snarks in her ear.

“Tony, you need to stop giving your AI’s personalities. They’re just like you and that’s never a good thing.” Natasha says, shaking her head. “Sure Friday. Knock yourself out.”

“Done.” Friday answers.

“Let’s go guys.” Rhodey says. “The others are waiting in the Quinjet. They got everyone.”

“No one escaped?” Tony asked incredulously. Surely his luck wouldn’t let that happen.

“We got everyone Tones. You can relax.” Rhodey says, looking at him sadly.

“Are-are you sure?” Tony asks cautiously.

“Yes. Your safe Tony. You and Peter both are.” Rhodey tells him. Tony sighs in relief.

“I don’t want them anywhere near Peter.” Tony tells him. 

“We put them in the cargo area. Sam and Clint are watching them. And probably beating the crap out of them.” Rhodey says.

“We’ll all have our turn.” Steve says, his tone dangerous. Peter rests his head on Steve’s chest and he calms a bit.

They walk quickly out of the bunker and onto the Quinjet. Peter can’t keep his eyes open. What if this is it? Peter’s scared. He doesn’t want to die. With that as his last thought, Peter finally succumbs to the darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Pete you ok?” Steve asks, placing him on the bed. “Peter?” 

Steve looks at Peter and his eyes widen in fear. He was unconscious and his face was losing color by the minute.

“Guys! We need to get to the Tower now!” Steve says, putting a bit more pressure on the wound, and an ear to his chest. Thankfully he still heard a weak, but steady heartbeat. 

“Oh my God. Peter, wake up buddy. Come on.” Tony says, running over and kneeling next to Peter on the bed. All the adrenaline drains out of Tony in that moment, and he slumps down on the floor. 

“Tony!” Steve yells. “Guys! Get in here!”

Natasha and Rhodey come in running from the cockpit. 

“Shit.” Rhodey swears, running to Tony’s side. Natasha stands back, letting Rhodey help him up.

“Tony you need to sit.” she says softly. 

“He’s not waking up.” Tony says, fear coloring his words. Natasha's eyes go wide and she runs over to Peter's side. 

“Shit. Steve keep putting pressure on it. Rhodes and I put the Jet in autopilot, we should be there in a few minutes.” Natasha says, sitting down next to the teen and running a hand through his hair.

“останься со мной маленький паук.” Natasha whispers hoarsely. A single tear falls down Natasha’s cheek and Steve breaks. He kneels down next to her, his unoccupied arm around her shoulders.

“He’ll be ok. You know Bruce would never let anything happen to him.” Steve tells her softly.

Natasha keeps her gaze on the teen’s unmoving form. It was remarkable how much Peter had impacted them after just a year of knowing them. No one on the team had been able to make a bond that strong with even one of the team members in only that much time, let alone all of them.

But with Nat it was different. She could count on one hand how many people she fully trusted without any doubts. And Peter was without a doubt one of them. 

Natasha shakes her head. “I need some air.” she says, refusing to let her voice crack. Steve stares after her as she walks to the cockpit and slips inside, shutting the door.

Steve sighs and moves his attention to Rhodey and Tony. Rhodes was sitting on the floor, Tony asleep on his shoulder.

“Is he ok?” Steve whispers.

“He's tired. I doubt they slept a lot. Both of them.” Rhodey says, shifting his shoulder to make Tony more comfortable. Tony shifts with Rhodey, dead to the world.

“Arriving.” Friday announces. Steve picks Peter up and walks to the door. 

“Let him sleep. I’ll come get him after Pete’s with Bruce. He doesn’t need more stress on his system.” Steve says, turning to look at Rhodey.

Rhodey nods and Natasha comes out, her eyes more than a little glassy. Steve nods to her and walks briskly out onto the landing pad with Natasha on his tail. “Friday, inform Bruce that we’re here.”

“Mr. Banner was informed when you arrived. He is waiting for you at the entrance of the MedBay.” Friday informs him.

Steve looks down at Peter. 

“You’ll be ok son.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mrs. Potts, the Avengers have arrived. Captain Rogers and Ms. Romanoff are transporting Peter to the MedBay. Boss and Colonel Rhodes are in the Quinjet. Mr. Wilson and Barton are bringing their captors to the underground containment units.” Friday informs May and Pepper from above them. They shoot up off the couch, running toward the elevator. Pepper hesitates, torn.

“You get Tony and meet me in the MedBay.” May tells her, putting a hand on Pepper's arm.

Pepper nods and they get in the elevator. “Fri, take me to the landing pad and May to the MedBay.” Pepper requests urgently. The elevator immediately moves upward.

“I hope they’re alright.” May whispers. 

Pepper nods.

She hopes so too.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Rhodey? Oh God Tony.” Pepper says, running into the Quinjet.

“Hey Pepper.” Rhodey says, his voice quiet. Pepper runs to his side with tears in her eyes. “Oh thank God he’s safe.” she whispers, putting her hand on Tony’s head.

“He’s just tired. After Steve finishes explaining everything with Pete, he’s gonna come up here and take Tony to the MedBay.” Rhodey tells her. He shifts Tony carefully off his lap and onto Pepper’s.

Pepper threads her fingers through Tony’s sweaty hair, thankful that he’s with her again.

Rhodey stands up and looks at the pair on the floor. “I’m going to go check on Pete and send Steve over here.” Rhodey tells her. Pepper nods absent-mindedly, keeping her focus on her fiance. 

  
  
  


“Where’s my baby?” May demands stalking into the MedBay. Steve catches her, holding her back. 

“He’s in surgery with Bruce, May.” Steve tells her gently. May’s eyes widen. 

“Surgery? Why? W-what happened?” Part of her doesn’t want to know. She just wants to believe her nephew is in a room somewhere recovering. 

“Someone stabbed him. I’m not really sure what happened. Only Pete and Tony knows.” Steve explains.

May sinks into a chair and Steve sits next to her. Natasha comes over and puts her arms around May, holding her tight like all those horrible nights not knowing where Tony and Peter were. Now they do and May doesn’t know if this is any better. They're still waiting. Unable to control anything that happens.

“Steve. Can you get Tony and bring him over here?” Rhodey asks, walking into the quiet room.

Steve nods wordlessly and walks out of the room briskly. 

“Is Tony ok Rhodes?” May asks. 

“He’s as ok as he can be May. When he wakes up, I don’t know.” Rhodey answers truthfully. 

May nods and looks down. “This is all just so messed up. Tony and Peter don’t deserve all this crap that happens to them.”

“May they’re strong. Stronger than we could ever know. And they have each other and us now.” Rhodey tells her. He had grown fond of the women over these days. He would even call her a close friend now. 

“Yeah I know.” May sighs. Rhodey nods and stands up.

“I’m going to check on Clint and Sam.” Rhodey tells the women. They nod and he walks over to the elevator.

“You ok?” May asks Natasha, after Rhodey leaves.

Natasha scoffs. “Of course not. You?” 

“No,” May says quietly. “Was it bad? Was he in pain?”

“He said he was fine but you never know with Peter. He passed out about a minute before we got back.” Natasha tells her. May massages her temples with her fingers.

“Is the team ok?” May asks. The team was Peter’s family and now it was May’s too.

“Physically? Yes. But this took a toll on everybody. Especially on Steve and Rhodey. And-well me.” Natasha says looking up at the ceiling to blink away the annoying tears starting to form at the backs of her eyes. May offers Natasha her hand and Natasha takes it gratefully.

  
  


“Hey.” Pepper says, walking in.

“Where’s Tony?” Natasha and May ask at the same time.

“Steve put him in one of the rooms in here. He’s asleep.” Pepper informs them.

“Can I see him? At least him if not Peter.” May asks.

“Yeah of course May. Are you coming?” Pepper asks Natasha. Natasha nods and they follow Pepper as she leads them to a room near the entrance. May opens the door and lets out a relieved sob. Seeing Tony after not seeing him and worrying about him and her nephew for a week and a half was anything but easy.

May and Natasha sit on chairs beside Tony as Pepper sits on the edge of the bed.

“What did they do to him?” May asks. She’s truly afraid of the answer they might give.

“We don’t know. All we know is that they were hurt. Tortured. And it was bad.” Natasha tells her.

“Oh God.” She whispers.

“Bruce will check him after Peter’s out of surgery.” Pepper says. May flinches at the mention of Peter. She was so worried sometimes not thinking about it was the only way she stayed sane.

“Oh shoot. We need to call Ned and MJ. They’ve been worrying themselves sick as much as we have.” May says, pulling out her cell. Pepper and Natasha nods and May steps out of the room.

  
  


_ “May?” _

_ “Hey MJ. Is Ned with you sweetie?” _

_ “Yes why? Did they find them? Please tell me they found them.” _

_ “They found them honey. Peter’s in surgery and Tony’s recovering.” _

_ “Peter’s in surgery!? Why!? Is he ok!?” _

_ “He got hurt but Dr. Banner is helping him. He’ll be fine honey.” _

_ “When can we come over and see them?” _

_ “MJ, sweetie, they’re going to need some time before you can come over. I’ll call you as soon as they’re ready.” _

_ “O-ok.” _

_ “Tell Ned to not worry too much ok sweetie? And that goes for you too.” _

_ “Ok. We’ll be fine May. Just take care of yourself.” _

_ “I promise. Is everything ok at Ned’s house?” _

_ “Yeah we’ll be fine.” _

_ “Ok. I’ll call you as soon as I can.” _

_ “Ok. May? When Peter wakes up, tell him I love him will you?” _

_ “Sure sweetie. I will.” _

_ “Thanks. Bye May.” _

_ “Bye sweetie.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a comment and kudos. They truly make my day! I hope everyone stays safe and healthy!
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter! :3 :)


	8. Need a Hug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful people!  
> I loved writing this chapter! Steve and Nat are sooo cute!  
> Please leave some feedback, that's how I improve!  
> Happy reading y'all!

_ Tony was chained to the wall watching as Ryan slammed Peter’s head into the water again and again. He tries to scream and get free but he can’t make a sound.  _

_ He can’t move.  _

_ All he can do is watch.  _

_ Peter passes out after what feels like hours but they keep going. _

_ “Stop it! Please! I’ll do anything!” Tony wrenches out. Nothing comes out. _

_ They throw him to the floor after a little while. Tony can somehow hear his kid’s heartbeat from here. It’s not fast and erratic how it should be. It’s slow. Too slow. _

_ “Pete!” Tony tries to call out, but in vain. _

_ Ryan walks over to Tony and takes his face into his hands, wrinkling his nose in disgust at Tony’s tears. _

_ “Too bad. You’re not good enough to save your own kid. Kinda pathetic but I didn’t have high expectations for you. You will never be enough.” Ryan sneers, throwing him back down. Ryan takes out a gun from his pocket and as if in slow motion clicks it in place. _

_ Before Tony can scream, he puts a bullet through Peter’s heart. Peter dies instantly. Tony knows. He hears his heart stop. He heard one of the only people in the world that brought light and hope into his crappy life, heart stop. He saw it. He felt it. _

_ And he never got to tell him how much he loved him. How much he wanted to prove his worth to him because he could never live up to the 15-year-old. _

_ And he would never get the chance. Ever again. _

“Tony! Wake up!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Tony!” Pepper says, putting a hand on his trembling form. 

Pepper was just sitting beside Tony on the bed. May had told her she was going to get some food for them from the pizza place down the street. Something about getting some air.

Pepper was expecting this. What was more traumatic than watching your son get tortured in front of you while you watched helplessly? But it still broke her heart to see Tony in this much pain, even in sleep.

“Tony!” Pepper says shaking his shoulders.

Tony gasps and his eyes fly open, frozen in fear and sorrow.

“Hey, it’s alright. You're safe.” Pepper whispers, combing her fingers through his hair.

“He’s gone, Pep. I let him-” Tony gasps for air. His son is gone. One of the two lights of his life. He was gone. 

“Tony. Peter’s here. He’s not gone. Look around. Where are you right now?” Pepper asks gently.

“No, you don’t understand Pep. He-he’s gone. My kid’s gone because of me.” Tony sobs, unable to process Pepper’s words.

“Tony. I need you to listen to me sweetie.” Pepper says, tears in her eyes. She hated seeing Tony so weak and vulnerable like this. It broke her heart. Tony had changed for the better and now all he got was shit for it.

Tony looks into her glistening eyes slowly. Guilt was consuming him and if Pepper was too late, he would drown.

“Peter is in another room. He was hurt but he’s ok now, just like you. Bruce is working on him and the results will be out in a few minutes. You saved him Tony. You saved each other. Just like always.” Pepper says, rubbing circles into Tony’s wrist.

“Where is he? Where.” Tony gets out, still breathing heavily.

“A couple doors down. You need rest Tony. Both of you do. I have no doubt he’s going to be fine. I’ll have them put him in this room after they’re done ok?” Pepper asks quietly.

Tony nods and swallows the bile coming up his throat.

“God it was awful Pep. I couldn’t protect him. I-I couldn’t.” Tony says, laying his head on the pillow that felt like heaven on Earth.

“I know honey.” Pepper tells him. She scoots closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist carefully. She understood how much Peter meant to him. Tony would move heaven and Earth for that kid and the heartwarming thing was that Peter would too. They were fiercely protective over each other, only proving it right even more so with this whole ordeal. 

Pepper understood that one would be broken without the other...to the point of no return.

“But your home now. Peter’s as safe as he can be. You can rest.” She says. She knows that protecting Peter will always be above protecting himself for Tony.

“They’re in my Tower Pep. The fuckers who made us scream until we lost our voices are in my fucking home.” Tony says, breathing heavily once more.

“They're locked up in cells hundreds of feet under the ground floor Tony. You will never have to see them again if you don’t want to. Or, you can beat the shit out of them if you feel like it.” Pepper reminds him.

“Fuck. I don’t want them anywhere near me or Peter. Unless he wants to beat the living crap out of them which I’m all for.” Tony says, pulling Pepper closer. It felt so good to be able to hold her in his arms again. He still remembered when Ryan had tried to mess with their heads and played those horrible edited sounds. Thinking about it gave him shivers.

“Are you cold? Do I need to put the AC up?” Pepper asks.

“No. Just-just thinking.” Tony mutters. “When do we get the results? Is Pete ok? I need to see him Pep. God.” 

“I don’t know Tony. Friday will tell us if anything happens. I’m sure you’ll be the first to see him.” Pepper answers. Tony nods and runs a hand over his face.

“I know you want me to tell you what happened. I know you want to help but Pep just gimme some time ok?” Tony tells her softly. 

Pepper nods in understanding. “You don’t have to tell me Tony. But I’m ready to listen whenever you do.”

Tony nods and gives her a small smile. 

“I’m gonna get you some water. Will that be all Mr. Stark?” Pepper asks, a glint of a smirk in her eyes.

Tony smiles. “That will be all Mrs. Potts.”

  
  
  
  
  


_ Peter wonders if it was all a bad dream. He felt quite comfortable. He was probably on a bed as he could feel sheets under him. Peter had forgotten how good a bed felt like. He tries to move but finds he can’t. Woah this is so weird. It was like he could sorta feel his body but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn’t really form coherent thoughts, it was all muddled and fuzzy. Peter didn’t like the feeling at all. When you're a genius and a mechanic, not being able to form thoughts and being able to think clearly is the worst nightmare. Peter closes his eyes. Hopefully when he wakes up his brain won’t be so screwed up with all the drugs they pumped inside him. _

_ Wait who’s they? _

_ Was it Ryan?  _

_ Or-dare he hope? _

  
  
  


Helen walked to Tony’s room briskly. Though it has happened to both of them, Peter was in critical condition so she needed to get back to Bruce as soon as possible. She knows Tony will never be the same if they let that boy die.

“Hey Mrs. Potts. Is Tony asleep?” Helen asks, standing in the doorway.

“Hi Helen. Yes, and please call me Pepper.” Pepper says, looking up.

“Ok. I’m going to clean him up and take a look at that bullet wound. They stitched it up temporarily right?” Helen asks.

“Yes. They said they’re going to wait for you to do the long-term.” Pepper informs her. Helen nods. 

“Ok. You might want to step out of the room. It’s probably going to get messy as it is a thigh wound.” Helen suggests.

Pepper nods and rises from the bed. “Is Peter ok?” 

“Bruce is working on him. He does need help so I’m going to help Tony and get back to him. Your son will be fine Pepper.” Helen says softly.

Pepper thinks about correcting her, but decides against it. It was basically true anyway. The fact that she loved Peter as she would her own son wasn't new information.

“Please tell me when you're done. I’m going to be in the waiting room for Peter.” Pepper tells her. 

“Of course.” Helen nods.

Pepper smiles tiredly, and walks out of the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bruce sighs as he cleans up his hands. Four straight hours of working on a kid he knows and loves was a lot to take. And Bruce could take a lot. He had to have Helen take over multiple times and take a break because he kept losing it.

“Damn.” Bruce mutters. He opens the mini-fridge in the break room and grabs a Red Bull. Usually, he was against energy drinks, but he was far past caring about his preferences at this point. He needed the caffeine. The exhausted doctor takes a deep breath and heads out to talk to his friends, who he knows hasn’t moved an inch.

As soon as he opened the door, the Avengers stand up, their expressions varying. 

Steve and Natasha looked fearful, Wanda had a sad expression on as she could sense the fatigue and pain radiating off of Bruce, Clint and Sam were clenching their jaws in anticipation and May was silent with tears in her eyes.

“Bruce?” Steve asks, as Bruce was evaluating them.

“He’s fine for now. On a lot of drugs, but he’ll recover in a little less than a week for his physical injuries.” Bruce says, a small smile spreading across his face as he sees relieved tears in everyone’s eyes.

May falls into her chair in relief, Pepper holding her hand. Natasha puts her forehead to Steve’s chest, blinking back tears. Steve takes Natasha’s arm, holding her steady.

“I suggest you all get some shut-eye. You can all see them tomorrow. May, you and Pepper can go in.” Bruce tells them.

“Thank you Bruce. You should go get some rest. You look exhausted.” Pepper says softly. Bruce lets out a yawn and nods. 

“Yeah I think that’s a good idea. Helen, is Tony ok?” Bruce calls.

Helen comes out of the break room. “Yeah. He’s still out but he wanted Peter in his room.” Helen tells him.

Bruce nods. “Alright. Just tell Marta to get Peter’s bed into Tony’s. You should rest too.” Bruce tells her. 

“Got it. Goodnight Bruce.” Helen tells him, and walks toward the nurses' rooms.

“Goodnight everyone.” Bruce tells them. He walks toward the elevator and they follow to head up to their rooms, minus Steve and Natasha.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey.” Steve whispers, nudging her elbow. Natasha comes out of his chest and looks up to his eyes.

“Hm.” She answers. 

“You ok?” Steve asks. His eyes shone with compassion. Natasha wasn’t acting like herself at all.

“No.” She admitted plainly.

Steve furrows his eyebrows. “But-he just said-”

“I know.” Natasha interrupts. Steve looks at her questioningly. “I’m just so tired.” Natasha says faintly. 

Steve looks down at her, holding her a little tighter in case she falls. Of course she was tired. She was one of them that barely stopped to eat and drink, let alone rest. He had just forgotten in the spur of the moment. 

“You need to rest. Right now. Let’s go.” Steve tells her. Just as he begins to lead her forward, her legs give out and she crumples toward the floor. 

“Woah!” Steve exclaims, catching her before she hits the floor and lowering them both down.

“Oh shit.” Natasha says, clutching her head. “Sorry Steve.  _ Shit _ .” 

“What did you do Nat?” Steve whispers as he picks her up gently. 

“Hmm.” The combination of no sleep, minimal food and water, and sitting in a chair for hours had taken a lot out of her.

Steve feels her forehead to find it burning with what’s probably fever. “God. Nat, I told you to take care of yourself.” Steve tells her softly.

“S’rry.” Natasha mumbles. She was acting like a child but she couldn’t care less. Out of all the Avengers she trusted Steve the most. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Let’s get you to Helen or Bruce yeah?” Steve asks.

Natasha shakes her head. “They’re tired Steve. Don’t bother them.” Steve stops. She was right.

“Ok. Let’s get you to your room. Have you sleep this off.” Steve tells her softly.

“I owe you one.” Natasha tells him weakly.

Steve chuckles, heading to the elevator. “You pay for my shawarma next time and we’re even.”

“Deal.” Natasha says, falling asleep on his chest.

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” 

  
  
  
  
  


May looks at her nephew with tears in her eyes. There were IV’s all around him, providing him with the nutrients he needed and blood that he had lost. Who could do something this cruel to a teen, who did nothing to them? And what about Tony? He did so much good for everyone else and he gets so much pain for it. He tries so hard. They both do. But it’s never enough for everyone else. And it breaks her heart. 

“May? Do you want to go get some food? They’re gonna put Peter in Tony’s room.” Pepper tells her.

“Yeah sure. I feel like I’m gonna keel over.” May says. She was exhausted, both mind and body.

“You’re not the only one. Steve texted me just now. Nat’s sick.” Pepper says, rubbing her forehead.

“Oh God. She didn’t look too great but I didn’t want to get snapped at.” May says, remembering how Natasha had glared irritatedly at Rhodey when he told her she needed to rest.

“We’ll check on her in the morning. I think Steve’s taking care of her.” Pepper says, leading May to the elevator.

May nods and they ascend up to the common room.

  
  
  
  
  


Pepper and May sit at the dining table, eating their cold, leftover pizza from yesterday in silence. 

“Did Bruce say when they would wake up?” May asks. Pepper nods.

“He said Peter would most likely wake up first. His metabolism will probably burn through all the drugs faster than Tony can.” Pepper tells her.

May nods. “We need to help them. Any way we can.”

“We will.” Pepper agrees. 

“Pepper...when are you going to bring up the…” May trails off.

“They are going through a lot right now. Maybe when things quiet down I can remind Tony.” Pepper suggests.

“I think that's a good idea. We don’t want to overwhelm them.” May nods.

They put their plates in the dishwasher and head back down to the MedBay. They walk to Tony’s room and open the door to find Peter in there as well. The two boys are both dead to the world, a worrying look of fatigue identically shown on both of their faces.

Pepper and May take a seat on the soft leather chairs provided for them, in the middle of the father and son. May takes a seat next to Tony, and Pepper next to Peter. They both sigh and look at each other. They both were thinking something that they had thought a lot over the past 

_ Why them? _

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Steve. Here.” Rhodey yawns.

“Thanks Rhodes.” Steve says, accepting the fever meds and soup Rhodey had grabbed from the kitchen.

“You guys are softies.” Natasha slurs, giggling a little. Rhodey raises an eyebrow. 

“So she’s completely out of it.” Rhodey deadpans.

“I told her to eat and rest. She didn’t listen and know she’s got a fever.” Steve says, shaking her head.

“You know I can hear you fellas right?” Natasha asks, smushing her face into her pillows.

Steve scoffs. “Like you’ll remember any of this tomorrow.”

Natasha brings her face out of her pillow to pout at Steve with Rhodey looking at the duo, amused.

“Need anything else?” Rhodey asks.

“Nope. Thanks Rhodey.”

“Call if you need anything. And when she’s on Nyquil.” Rhodey snickers, remembering the last time Nat was sick. She still hasn’t lived the whole clinging to Steve fiasco down. Then again, the number of times Natasha had taken care of Steve when he was sick or injured far out-weighs the vice-versa.

Steve rolls his eyes, a slight smile on his face. “Yeah, yeah. Go to bed Sourpatch.” 

Rhodey groans. “Damn Tony and his annoying-ass nicknames.”

Steve snickers. “Goodnight Rhodes.”

“Goodnight Cap.” Rhodey says, walking out the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Peter woke up, what he thought to be afternoon, as the sun was well up in the sky. It was one of the perks of having one of the best rooms in the MedBay. The window to his right was a full-length one-way window. The MedBay was on the tenth floor so it was still reasonably high up and Peter just watched the people bustle around catching buses and eating pancakes at the corner shop around the street. 

Wait. 

MedBay?

Peter’s eyes widen as he looks around. It wasn’t a dream. They had been rescued!

Where’s Tony?

Peter painfully turns his body looking to his left. He allows a fond smile to spread across his face as he looks at Pepper and May, who were both fast asleep. Pepper was curled up in her chair, her head on his second pillow. May was in the same position on the side of-

Tony.

Relief overtakes Peter as he looks at Tony’s peaceful sleeping form. If Pepper and May were in here, surely they were both ok. Right?

“Friday?” Peter whispers.

Friday reads the room and copies his tone. “Hello, Peter. Very nice to see you again. Are you alright?”

“It’s nice to see you too Fri. Yeah I’m fine. What’s the time?” Peter asks.

“The time is currently 1:34 PM.” Friday informs him.

Peter nods. “Ok umm, what time did Pep and May go to bed last night?” 

“Mrs. Potts and Parker fell asleep at approximately 4:30 AM.” Friday answers.

Peter winces. “Yep. They definitely need sleep.”

“Would you like me to get Dr. Banner or Cho?” Friday asks, her tone kind.

“No that’s fine Fri. Is-is everyone else ok?” Peter asks. He doesn’t really remember anything about their rescue, including whether anyone got hurt.

“The Avenger’s are all currently asleep. Mrs. Romanoff had a 99.2-degree fever last night which has increased to a 101.4-degree fever.” Friday informs him.

“What? Why?” Peter asks, his head snapping up to look at the ceiling.

“Mrs. Romanoff has had a minimal intake of nutrients as well as water. She also has a dangerous amount of sleep-deprivation built up over the last week and a half.”

Peter curses under his breath. “Why would she do that? Oh God.”

Peter feels around his body. It all felt right. He wasn’t in much pain, except around his abdomen area which sucked, but considering everything he’s gone through, was completely manageable. 

Before he was about to attempt to get up and sneak out to go check on Nat, he hears a quiet voice calling his name to his left.

“Pete?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeek! I can't wait to start writing the next chapter! There's gonna be piles of fluff, don't you worry ;)  
> Please leave a comment and kudos! They make my week and I really appreciate every single one of them :)  
> Until next Sunday!  
> Have a lovely day/night :)


	9. маленький паук

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9! Hope you guys like it! Go check out In a Heartbeat! I'll update that tomorrow!
> 
> :3:3:3

Peter winces and turns around.

“Yeaaah?” Peter asks. His eyes land on a groggy Pepper and he grins.

Pepper quietly comes over to Peter’s side with tears in her eyes.

“Oh baby.” She says giving him a gentle hug.

“I’ll be fine Pepp.” Peter whispers. Pepper nods, slicking Peter’s hair back with her fingers.

“Where were you going young man?” Pepper demands.

Peter looks to the side guiltily.

“Will nowhere work?” Peter asks. Pepper gives him a look. “Ooook. No it won’t.” he sighs.

“Peter.” Pepper says.

“Ok fine. I was going to see Nat. Friday said she has a fever cus she hasn’t been eating? You know that’s my fault.” Peter says, looks down.

Pepper raises his chin gently. “You know that’s not your fault honey. Nat just cares about you. So much so that she forgot to do some stuff.” Pepper pauses. “If anything it's more of our fault for not checking up on her more.” 

“No. I know how Nat is. She’s stubborn as f-” 

“Peter.” Pepper says warningly. Peter chuckles nervously.

“Sorry.” 

Pepper shakes her head, smiling slightly. “There’s some things you don’t need to learn from Tony.”

Peter chuckles lightly. The amount of times he heard that was comical.

“Oh God.” Pepper sighs. Suddenly, everything hits her at once. She has her kid back. Peter and Tony are with her again, safe and sound. Peter seems to understand and pulls her into his chest for a warm embrace.

“It’s ok.” Peter says, holding his mother-figure tightly to his chest. He looks over at May with love in his eyes, and Tony is asleep peacefully for once.

Peter sighs. After all that crap they went through, all of this was worth it. 

“Never do that again you hear me?” Pepper asks, a hand on his cheek.

“Loud and clear.” Peter says, smirking. Pepper smiles and lets him go. 

“Pete you know I can’t let you go up. Tony will kill me, followed by Bruce and Helen.” Pepper sighs.

  
  


Peter looks to the side disappointedly. “Please Pepp? I really want to see Nat. And Steve. He’s probably taking care of her.” Peter pleads.

Pepper sighs. It’s hard to deny the teen anything after what he’s been through but this is a concern of his health.

“How about I tell them to come d-” Pepper tries.

“Nat’s sick. With a fever. That’s pretty bad. I’m not going to make her come all the way down here because I want to see her.” Peter sighs. 

“She probably would if you asked.” Pepper says to herself, shaking her head. Peter pulls out his puppy dog eyes and looks at Pepper. The woman smiles. God she’s melting.

“Stop that.” Pepper smiles fondly.

“Stop what?” Peter asks innocently. Pepper places a kiss on his forehead and Peter leans into it, smiling.

“Fine. But I’m taking you. Once you sit, I have to go get a few things from my bedroom. Tell Friday and I’ll come get you.” Pepper sighs, relenting.

“Yes! I win!” He says, pumping his fist. Pepper shakes her head and sighs for probably the tenth time this morning and stands up.

“You sure? God Tony’s going to kill me. And May.” Pepper thinks. “And Steve and Nat. And everyone else.” Pepper adds. 

“I’ll take the fall.” Peter tells her.

“You know that’s not gonna work.” Pepper smiles. Peter shrugs and Pepper slaps him playfully. 

“Alright you ready?” Pepper asks. Peter nods and he takes her hand, placing his weight on his wobbly legs.

He almost stumbles but Pepper steadies him before he can face-plant into the floor.

“I think I can do it now.” Peter says, panting. God this was exhausting.

“Peter. This is not a good idea.” Peppet reprimands.

“When do I ever have good ideas?” Peter asks sarcastically.

“There’s two of them.” Pepper mumbles.

“What was that?” Peter asks, smirking. Of course he heard what she said. Courtesy of super spider hearing.

Pepper smiles, rolling her eyes. 

Peter takes a few steps forward. “Well I didn’t pitch to the floor. I say it’s going pretty well.” 

“Alright let’s go.” Pepper says holding him steady and leading him to the elevator.

“Fri take us to Nat’s room please. Um-” Peter pauses. Agh what floor is that again? His brain is all mugged up from all the drugs in his system. The elevator shoots up as Pepper giggles.

“Floor 93 Pete.” Pepper holding onto his arm to make sure he didn’t fall. Peter swallows the ‘63” on his tongue.

“So it was close to what I thought.” Peter lies.

“Sure sweetie.” 

Peter gives her an offended look as they reach the floor. Pepper smiles and gestures to Nat’s room.

Peter looks at the door.

“It’s  _ not  _ your fault.” Pepper says pointedly.

Peter nods slowly, guilt in his eyes. It is his fault.

Pepper ruffles his hair and walks off to her room. 

Peter walks into the room quietly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Nat?” Peter calls. His eyes land on he bed and he smiles. Nat is curled up into Steve and Steve is resting his head on the headboard of the bed. They both look exhausted and Peter begins to turn away. Then he sighs and sits on the bed, observing every sign of fatigue on their faces. 

Peter winces at Steve’s posture. Ouch that’s gonna hurt when he wakes up.

“Steve.” Peter whispers. He prods the man’s arm gently and Steve’s eyes flicker open. He’s immediately alert and puts his fists up to protect himself. 

“Woah same side!” Peter says putting his hands up. 

“Pete?” Steve asks, his voice shaking. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and takes in the sight of his nephew. “Jeez kid.” 

He pulls Peter in and wraps his warm strong arms around him, a hand in his hair. Peter relaxes in his hold. Something about Steve makes him feel safe, almost as safe as Tony makes him feel.

“Hey.” Peter mumbles. 

“Scared the shit out of us son.” Steve breathes.

“Language.” Peter teases. Steve pulls back and rolls his eyes.

“Damn Tony. Of course he told you.” Steve says, shaking his head. Peter smirks but it slowly fades as he looks over at Natasha. Steve follows his gaze and sighs.

“She’s fine Peter. Not your fault.” Steve says. Peter leans his head into Steve’s chest and he wraps him in a embrace again, so thankful Peter and Tony are safe again. “How’s Tony?” 

“Still knocked out.” Peter answers half-heartedly. Steve nods and Natasha stirs. 

Peter moves to the middle of them and places a hand on her shoulder. 

“God I’m so sorry. You guys look exhausted and it’s my fault.” Peter says, his voice low. 

“Pete.” Steve says warningly. Peter meets his kind eyes with his glazed ones. “It is not your fault. You got kidnapped for Christ's sake! It’s our fault for needing you to send a signal to save you.” Steve says, rubbing his forehead.

“You had no way of tracking us! That’s not your fault!” Peter argues. He could practically see the weight of the guilt on Steve’s shoulders.

Steve takes a deep breath. Then his eyes suddenly narrow. “How did you get here? Pete you're supposed to be resting! Tony’s going to kill me!” Steve exclaims.

“Chill out. Pepper let me come.” Peter says casually. Steve’s eyes bug out of his head. 

“Pepper!?” He whisper-shouts. “That’s it. Everyone here is going crazy.”

Peter giggles and punches Steve playfully. Natasha's eyes flicker open and she looks at the two of them, not quite comprehending what she was seeing.

“S-Steve. I’m really fucking sick.” Natasha rasps. Steve and Peter turn immediately at her voice, a bright grin making its way across his face despite Natasha’s condition. He missed her so, so much. 

“Nat.” Peter smiles. 

Natasha puts a hand to her forehead. “Steve.” 

“Nat?” Steve asks. “Do you need anything?”

“No. Steve you don’t get it. I’m seeing Peter sitting right next to you. I’m fucking losing it.” Natasha says. She knows it’s a hallucination but she drinks in the sight of Peter looking mostly healthy and in front of her. 

“Nat. You're not losing it. Peter’s here. We rescued him, remember?” Steve asks patiently. Peter’s smile slowly fades.

“Steve. Stop it. I know we didn’t-”

“It’s me Nat. It’s маленький паук.” Peter whispers, unable to listen to Natasha’s guilt laced words any longer.

Natasha squints her eyes and holds out a hand toward Peter, her tired eyes looking at him in disbelief.

Peter takes her hand gently and Natasha lets out a single sob of disbelief. Suddenly she feels no fatigue or pain from her fever. She doesn’t feel anything. Anything but relief.

“Hi маленький паук.” Natasha rasps.

“Hey тетя паук.” Peter whispers softly. Peter scoots I’m toward her and holds her in his arms. God he missed her so much. So, so much. Nat’s hands hover around Peter’s face in disbelief. 

“Geez you scared the crap out of us паук.” Natasha laughs. It comes out as a pained cry.

“Yeah I know. Sorry Nat.” Peter sighs.

“Not your fault.” Natasha says, wrapping her arms around Peter’s back. She missed him too much. 

Peter feels a growing wet spot on his shoulder and his heart breaks a little. Nat was crying. Nat never cries. Ever.

Steve was looking at the two of them with compassionate eyes. Peter reaches out for him and he envelopes both of them into an embrace. 

“God I missed you guys.” Peter breathes.

“Not as much as we missed you and Tony son.” Steve shudders. Peter leans his head on Steve’s shoulder. And they stay there for a bit.

Natasha lets out a throaty cough and Peter pulls back, putting a hand to her forehead. 

“Jeez Nat your burning up.” Peter mutters. He starts to get up to go to the bathroom, but Steve stands up first.

“I got it.” He says quietly. Peter nods and holds Natasha to his chest. Nat already feels her eyes droop, hoping it wasn’t all a dream. 

  
  
  
  
  


Pepper steps into the room after about half an hour. Affection swells in her chest as she looks at the adorable scene in front of her. Steve and Peter both have their arms around Natasha, who, by the way, looks like absolute shit. Pepper makes a mental note to tell Bruce about her condition. They’re all snoring softly and Natasha is curled into Peter’s side, holding him as though he would disappear if she let go. She walks in quietly and ruffles Peter’s hair, placing a kiss on the top of his head. She wraps a blanket around the trio then steps back, leaning against he door. Pepper gives a soft happy sigh and creeps quietly out of the room and toward the elevator.

“FRI? You took a pic of that right?” Pepper asked.

“File saved to “Operation: No growing up, Spiderbaby.” Friday says, her voice amused. Pepper cracks up. Definitely going to be teasing Tony about that one.

Pepper exits the elevator and walks into the room to find a stirring May.

“Pepper?” May asks groggily after a few minutes.

“Hey May.” Pepper greets.

“Did you go somewhere? I think I woke up at some point. Probably fell back as-” May tenses. “Where’s Peter.”

Pepper whirls around to look at his bed, forgetting for a moment. “Oh.” Pepper huffs.

“He’s fine. He wanted to see Nat and Steve and he used those god-forsaken puppy eyes on me.” Pepper sighs. 

May frowns. “He just got kidnapped! Why did he go all the way up there?” 

“I walked him up there.” Pepper assures. May sinks back into her chair. “Do you wanna see something adorable?”

May smiles inquisitively and nods. Pepper pulls up the file on her phone and hands it over to her, grinning the whole way.

“Oh my Gosh.” May gushes.

“I know!” Pepper laughs. 

“Tony’s going to be so jealous!” May exclaims, holding her stomach. Pepper giggles with her. Tony gets jealous over all the Avengers when they’re with his kid. He’s gonna flip when they show him this. Or melt. Either one. He’s such a softie at heart. Pepper hopes he’ll wake up sooner rather than later. According to Bruce, he should be up by early evening.

Pepper stands up and walks over to Tony’s bedside. She smiles sadly and places a hand on his forehead, slowly running her fingers through his hair.

“Wake up soon sweetie. You know Peter needs you.” Pepper pauses. “Of course I do too. J-just so you know.” Pepper whispers, her voice breaking. 

May walks over and puts a hand on Peppers shoulder, offering her silent support. Pepper leans into her and sits down again. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep Pepp? I’ll wake you up if anything happens.” May suggests. 

Pepper nods, too tired to argue. She curls up in her chair.

“Wake me up ok?” Pepper asks, yawning. 

“Yup.” May nods. Pepper closes her eyes and May stands up and heads to the closet to get her a blanket.

  
  
  
  


_ His whole world was water. Tony! Help!, Peter screams in his head. He’s dunked back in. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding.  _

_ “Please! Stop!” Peter pleads, only to get thrown into the side of the tub, adding more pain to his already throbbing head. Before Peter can do anything, he’s drugged again and shoved into the ice-cold water.  _

_ This was it. Peter could feel his thoughts fading away. Somehow he knew this wasn’t him just passing out. He was going to die.  _

_ I’m sorry Tony, Peter thinks. I’m so sorry. I tried to be strong like you. I did. I promise. But I can’t. I’m sorry, I-i can’t.  _

_ I love you so much Tony. I love you May. Steve, Nat, Rhodey, thanks for taking care of me. I love you guys. Tony I love you. You're my hero.  _

_ Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump…-thump. _

_ Thump. _

  
  
  
  


Peter gasps, taking in as much air as he can. He falls out of the blanket and onto the floor, still gasping, silent tears streaming down his face. He could still hear his own heart stop and feel the ice-cold water dripping off of him, mixing with his blood as it replays over and over in his head. Peter braces his hands on the floor, trying and failing to steady himself.

He remembers that day. It was probably the worst of the lot. He was being tortured in front of Tony and he got to the point where he thought he was going to die any second. So he started saying his goodbyes in his head. He hoped by some miracle they would hear him. 

He could hear his heart slow. He felt every minute ticking by, as his body slowly began the process of shutting down. Just as he thought it was over, rough hands pulled him up and threw him to the floor. 

He was unconscious in Tony’s lap for hours. When he woke up, he wished he had stayed under. The anguish in his mentor’s eyes was different from everything else he had witnessed them do to Peter. Peter knew because he felt physical pain when he looked at Tony’s expression. The guilt filled him up and slowly digested him from the inside out. Because he knew Tony knew. He knew Tony knew he had given up in that moment. 

And Tony knew exactly what he was thinking.

Peter lets out small choked sobs curling up into himself and putting his head between his knees. He hears a soft voice calling his name but he just focuses on breathing.

“Peter? Oh  _ shit. _ ” Natasha groans. She climbs out of bed, her body trembling with exhaustion, and all but falls to the floor beside the teen.

“Nat what a-are you doing?” Peter gasps.

“Hey it’s ok. You're safe. What do you see?” Natasha asks, willing her voice to not fail her. 

“Um Steve, the ground, you, the bathroom a-and um that picture.” Peter responds. This was something Nat had taught him a while ago while training. They were sparring and Peter had a flashback. It was so sudden that he forgot what he was doing and Natasha knocked him to the ground. She was one of the few people who knew he had panic attacks from HomeComing. And now from this.

“Ok. Now what can you touch?” Natasha asks softly.

“Your arm, the floor, the sheets and the pillow.” Peter whispers, his breaking slowly regulating.

“Wha’s going ‘n?” Steve asks groggily. Natasha rolls her eyes and focuses back on Peter.

“Ok, three things you can hear.” Natasha tells him.

“You, Steve, and someone going down the stairs.” Peter says, leaning into her shoulder. Natasha puts a hand in his hair, stroking it gently.

“Pete?” Steve asks, attempting to get his tired limbs out of the blanket.

“What can you smell?” She whispers, ignoring Steve.

“Lavender from the humidifier and the fresh sheets.” Peter murmurs, falling asleep on Natasha’s shoulder. Natasha smiles at Peter’s soft snores and looks over at Steve.

“You awake sleeping beauty?” Natasha smirks. Steve rolls his eyes and picks Peter up placing him on the bed. 

“Is he ok?” Steve asks. “What happened?”

Natasha gives him a look and he nods. It was horrible that Peter had to go through things that most adults can’t handle. And yet, he was still the strongest person he knew.

“You need your meds.” Steve tells her, picking her up too. He places her on the bed beside Peter and she curls up next to him.

“Thanks mom!” Natasha laughs quietly. Steve lets out a sigh and goes into the bathroom, coming out with ibuprofen.

“Here. I’m so done with you.” Steve says, rolling his eyes. 

Natasha smirks and takes them dry. 

“You're not supposed to do that.” Steve chastises. 

“Come ‘ere I’m cold.” Natasha says, reaching out to Steve. His gaze softens and he wraps his arms around her and the teen, holding them close. 

“Jeez Nat. You're so warm.” Steve says worriedly.

“I didn’t know that happened when you're sick.” Natasha murmurs.

“Oh shut up.” Steve tells her. 

Natasha smiles and closes her eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


Steve and Peter awaken to the sound of Friday’s affectionate voice. 

“Wha’?” Steve asks, looking at Peter. Peter shrugs and rubs his eyes.

“Fri can you say that again?” Peter yawns.

“Mrs. Potts has informed me that Tony is starting to wake up. She has asked you to come down slowly with the help of Mr. Rogers.” Friday tells them. 

Peter immediately gets out of the covers struggling to stand up.

“Hey hey slow down Pete.” Steve says, getting up quickly and helping him up.

“Come on. Lets go.” Peter says urgently. 

“Friday. Tell me when Nat wakes up. And tell her where we are.” Steve says before walking them over to the elevator.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next update will be out next week!  
> Reading your comments really make my day! Please consider leaving one!  
> Stay safe! :3


	10. The Smell of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. It’s been two months. I am so sorry it took this long, it’s been pretty crazy these few weeks. 
> 
> I’d like to say I’ve grown these past few months and looking back on this it really isn’t as great as I thought it was lmao. I’m working on a new fic right now and I think I can really step it up. For anyone who wanted to see where this goes, here ya go!

“Pete?” Tony whispers hoarsely.

“Hey old man. Welcome back to the land of the living.” Peter chokes out.

“Miss me?” Tony says, laying his head back.

Peter scoffs. “You wish. I was about to have a party. You just dashed my dreams.”

Tony chuckles and grips Peter’s hand gently. “That’s my job.”

“Yeah?” Peter asks. 

“Yup. When can I get up?” Tony asks, looking at Pepper.

“If it were up to me...never. You need to rest Tony.” Pepper says, sitting next to Peter on the bed.

Tony huffs. “I’m bored!” 

“You’ve been awake for 5 seconds .” Peter says, raising an eyebrow.

“5 seconds too long of staying still.” Tony points out. Peter snorts and Pepper shakes her head.

Her phone rings suddenly and she looks at it, sighing.

“These idiots won’t let me go. Peter keep an eye on him please.” Pepper says, walking out of the room.

“Don’t need a babysitter!” Tony calls after her.

“Yes you do!” Pepper responds.

Tony chuckles and turns his attention back on Peter who was looking at him with tears in his eyes.

“You getting all choked up?” Tony says jokingly. Peter just shakes his head.

“You were out for so long Tony.” Peter whispers.

Tony nods, not knowing what to say. He takes a big breath and pretty much sums up their whole experience over the past week and a half. 

“That fucking sucked.”

“No kidding.” Peter scoffs. “I’ll tell Pepper you cussed in front of me.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Aw sorry baby. Let’s go find your pacifier to make you feel better.” 

“While we’re at it I’ll go get your cane and dentures. You’ll definitely need them.” Peter smirks.

They both crack up and lean against each other. Both just physically and mentally exhausted.

“You know we have to talk about it right?” Tony asks gently. Peter flinches a bit and buries his head closer into Tony’s chest.

“Do we though?”

“Yup.” 

“Agh.”

“Stop it with your angsty teenager crap.” Tony smirks.

“I reserve the right to be an angsty teenager. I’m a teenager.” Peter says, sticking his tongue out.

“Real mature.” Tony deadpans.

Peter smirks.

  
  
  


“Boss?” Friday calls.

“Yeah? What’s up Fri?” Tony asks groggily. He smiles at his son on his chest. 

“The Avengers are requesting to see you. They are all very worried.” Friday informs.

“Yeah yeah. Bring them down.” Tony smirks. 

A couple minutes later Steve, Natasha, and Rhodey as well as everyone else comes rushing in. 

They immediately relax when they see the huge smirk on Tony’s face.

“Hey guys. You wanna get some shawarma?” Tony asks. Everyone except Wanda and Sam snickers, leaving the two super confused.

“You ok IronMan?” Rhodey asks, sitting next to him.

“Since when were you so mother hen platypus?” Tony grins. Rhodey shakes his head.

“Is he good?” Clint asks, gesturing to the sleeping Peter on his chest. 

“Yeah. Babies need their sleep.” Tony smiles, gently curling his hand in Peter’s hair.

Everyone smiles softly. Their bond was remarkable. 

Pepper comes back in and smiles at the Avengers.

“Hey Pepper.” Steve smiles.

“Hey Steve. Hey guys.” Pepper greets. She walks over to Tony and hands him a glass of water which he takes gratefully.

“Get well Stark. We need someone to annoy the crap out of us. Been too long.” Natasha smirks.

“Hey! I thought that was Peter’s job?” Tony says giving them a mock frown.

“Nah. He’s too adorable.” Wanda grins.

Tony shakes his head and they’re suddenly all bursting out laughing.

“Wha’s goin on?” Peter asks groggily. 

The Avengers nod to Tony and walk out of the room quietly.

“Hey baby.” Pepper says, ruffling Peter’s hair.

Peter smiles his dopey grin. He was so happy to be home. “Hi Pepper.” Peter mumbles into Tony’s chest.

“Do you need anything honey? You’ve been asleep for a long time.” Pepper says gently. 

Peter frowns. “What time is it?” 

“12:30.” Pepper tells him. 

“Oh. Wow I actually slept. That’s surprising.” Peter says sleepily.

Pepper laughs and looks up at Tony who was just looking at Peter with fond eyes.

“I’m gonna go get you guys some brunch. Don’t blow the house up when I’m gone.” Pepper says looking at Tony.

“We would be able to if you let us go to my lab.” Tony points out. 

“Exactly my point.” Pepper says as she walks out the door.

“Buzzkill.” Tony mutters, smiling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You ok bud?” Tony asks quietly. 

“I don’t think we can be Tony.” Peter says, looking up to his mentor’s eyes. 

Tony breaks a little on the inside. He wouldn’t wish this burden on anyone, let alone his kid. He vowed to never let Peter’s innocence be tarnished. And he had let that happen.

“I’m sorry kiddo. I’m sorry about all of it.” Tony tells him, running a hand over his face.

Peter frowns. 

“It’s not your fault. I’ll never stop saying that Tony. Might as well start to believe it.” he chastises.

Tony nods, letting out a huff. “We gotta talk about some stuff kid.” 

“I know. You’ve told me that like a hundred times. And each time I just want to forget about it more and more.” Peter groans. 

“Doesn’t work like that kiddo. My worst mistake when I came back from Afghanistan was shutting everyone out.” Tony tells him, looking at Peter with soft eyes.

Peter flinches at the mention of Afghanistan. He sometimes forgot that Tony had been through this before so many years ago. He stood his ground for three months and Peter couldn’t even get through two weeks. It showed how weak he was. 

“Ok.” Peter relents. 

They sit in silence for a bit, neither one of them wanting to start the conversation.

“Do you remember what happened on the first day?” Peter asks, his voice quiet. Tony’s eyes flash fearfully. He knows exactly where this is going.

“Yeah. Yeah I do kid.” 

Peter swallows the lump in his throat. “Was that true?” 

  
  
  


_ “Anyway. They tortured you, but it wasn’t getting anywhere. And I think I figured out why.” he says triumphantly.  _

_ “Yeah? Then let’s hear it then.” Tony says, yawning. _

_ “It’s because you hate yourself far more than any of us could ever hate you. It doesn’t matter who we are trying to avenge or how much anger we have against you, you’ll always despise yourself ten times more. Because you feel guilt for every single death you cause. You think you deserve to die. You deserve to feel pain. Which is why, my friends, they can’t get the reaction they want from you.” he says knowingly. _

__

__

_ Peter looks at his mentor in horror as Tony looks at the floor.  _

_ “I’m right huh?” he taunts. Tony doesn’t answer. Ryan grabs a few locks of Peter’s hair and tugs upward painfully. Peter’s eyes water as he keeps the yelp of pain inside. _

_ Tony thrashes at his bonds, desperately trying to get to Peter. “Yes. Congrats. You figured it out.” Tony says, glaring at him with every ounce of anger within him. Ryan releases Peter and the teen slumps into his seat. _

  
  
  


Tony sighs. He couldn’t lie to his kid. “Yeah. That was-...that was true kid.”

“Why?” Peter asks brokenly.

“When you're responsible for as many deaths as I am, that’s how you feel buddy.” Tony answers, looking away. 

“Tony. Those deaths weren’t your fault.” Peter whispers. 

Tony raises Peter’s chin to look into his eyes. “You see everyone as their best selves. That’s sometimes not the reality. Especially with me.” Tony hesitates. “I sometimes wonder when the time would come when you would finally realize the horrible person I truly am. The day when I would lose you.” Tony shudders. He hated being this honest. But he owes Peter everything he had after what he put him through. 

“I would never ever leave you Tony.” Peter says, leaning his head into Tony’s shoulder. “You don’t understand how much good you’ve done. How many lives you’ve saved. Everyone makes mistakes Tony. Not everyone tries to fix them. And you did. And you still think you're a bad person.” Peter sniffs.

Tony’s heart melts. No matter how he felt about himself, Peter made him feel like the purest person in the world. 

“Ok kid. I’ll try.” He whispers.

Peter wraps his arms around Tony and Tony pulls Peter into his chest and stroking through his hair, Peter feels so content just breathing in his scent. 

Warm and safe. That’s how his father-figure made him feel. 

“Kiddo...you know that his family dying wasn’t your fault right?” Tony asks.

Peter looks down and nods half-heartedly. Tony shifts to get a better look at him. 

“We can’t save everyone bud. I got firefighters at the scene and you were hurt. If anything it was my fault, but if you're hurt and someone else can take the job, I’m always going to choose you Pete.” Tony tells him, rubbing his forehead.

“His wife and daughter Tony.  _ 6 years old.  _ A-And I didn’t even know.” Peter says, tears leaking out of his eyes. 

“We saved everyone we could Peter. We didn’t even know they were there. It was an accident. And plus it was on me.” Tony insists.

“It was on both of us. I just wish…” Peter trails off.

“Yeah me too.” Tony sighs.

Peter eyes suddenly widen. “Tony? What happened to you when they separated us?”

Tony frowns. “I already told you. I had to wait while that asshole was putting a bunch of shit in your head for 4 fucking days.” Tony seethes. Peter squeezes his hand and Tony squeezes back, letting out a puff from his nose. 

Peter lets out a sigh of relief. “So they didn’t hurt you.” 

“No but fuck a duck kid. Those were the worst days of my life.” Tony says, feeling tears at the back of his eyes. 

Peter snuggles a little bit closer, grounding both of them.

“Tony…. what was it like?” Peter questions.

Tony looks down. “What?” 

“Afghanistan.” Peter replies. Tony shudders.

“It-ah...it sucked.” Tony says quietly. Peter looks down.

“Did they…” Peter trails off.

“Yup. Everyday...two or three times.” Tony says, rubbing arm.

“I-I’m kinda of…I don’t know, afraid of water? Like I’ll finch in the shower and just whenever I touch it. Drinking water was hard too. They had to put me on an IV for a long time.” Peter tells him. 

Tony looks down. It was basically a replica of what happened to him after he came back from captivity. PTSD, nightmares, aquaphobia.

“It gets better I promise kiddo. I’ll be here with you the whole time.” Tony says bringing him close. Peter smirks into Tony’s chest and sighs. 

“Can we stop? I’m tired.” 

“Ok.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“Tony?” May calls. 

“Hey May.” Tony says looking up from his cell.

“Is Peter asleep?” May asks. Tony looks at the teen.

“I think, but you never know with spider-kid. Fri is he asleep?” Tony asks.

“Peter is asleep boss.” Friday replies. 

Tony nods at May and she sits down. 

“Pepper talked to me about the guardianship.” May says, giving away no emotion. 

Tony tenses. “Oh right...um, May it’s completely your decision and I’m not trying to take your kid away or anything. I-I just you know I love Pete as a son...well God he’s my kid. Not like I’m taking him away from you or anything it’s just-”

“ _ Tony. _ ” May interrupts. Tony falls silent and smiles nervously.

“Sorry.” He mutters.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. This is all I’ve ever wanted for Peter.” May smiles genuinely.

Tony’s face lights up. And Pepper walks in. As soon as she sees Tony’s face she knows May told him. 

“Yes!” Tony says pumping his fist in the air.

Pepper raises an eyebrow in amusement. “You sure May? An 8 year old with too much money is going to be helping raise your kid.” Pepper says, laughing.

“Heyyy!” Tony whines. “No takesies backsies.” 

“On second thought…” May jokes. They all laugh quietly. 

“Thank you May.” Tony says genuinely, purposefully avoiding her eyes.

“You two need each other.” May says, a fond smile on her face as she and Pepper exchange glances. 

Pepper nods and Tony looks at Peter.

They did, didn’t they?

  
  
  


_ A few weeks later… _

  
  


“Hey kid. How was school?” Tony asks, looking up from the sandwich he was fixing.

“It was ok. Me and Ned almost blew up the chem lab cus we grabbed the wrong chemical.” Peter says sheepishly.

Tony snorts and pushes the plate towards the teen as he dumps his backpack on the floor.

“Your so mean.” Peter complains. 

“Well what do you want me to do? Offer my sincere condolences?” Tony asks, smirking. Peter laughs and scarfs down the sandwich.

“Hey Pete. Is Tony bullying you?” Pepper asks, hugging him from behind. Peter turns around and grins at her. 

“Yeah. He’s being mean. I think you should yell at him.” Peter says smirking as Tony gives him a betrayed look.

“How dare you. After all I’ve done for you. You little shrimp.” Tony says coming over from behind the counter and flicking him on the forehead. Peter snickers as May comes in.

“Hey May!” Peter says, brightening at the sight of his aunt. May comes over and ruffles his hair.

“Hey baby. You guys are the cutest.” May gushes over her little family.As Peter laughs. May exchanges a look with Tony and Pepper as she silently hands him the envelope.

“Hey Pete come ‘ere for a second.” Tony says patting his back and heading to the living room couch. Pepper and May follow him grinning as Peter runs to catch up with them. They all sit and Peter looks at them expectedly. 

“I don’t really know how to put this.” Tony says hesitantly. Peter frowns.

“You guys? What’s going on? Tony has his serious face on. It’s kinda freaking me out.” Peter says looking at him with mock concern.

“You little prick.” Tony says, shoving him.

May and Pepper giggle as Peter shoves him back.

Tony thinks for a second before giving Peter the envelope. “Screw it. Here ya go kid.” 

Peter takes the envelope and stares at it for a moment. “What is this?” 

“Open it.” They all say at the same time.

“Ok ok jeez.” Peter chuckles. He rips open the yellow paper, failing to see the anticipation on everyone’s faces.

Inside there is a single document. Peter reads the header and feels a lump forming in his throat.  _ No way.  _ As he makes his way to the bottom of the paper, he lets out the smallest of sobs.

Eyes shining, Peter looks up to Tony’s stressed expression before tackling him in the world’s tightest bear hug. 

“Is-” Tony laughs as he lowers the both of them to the carpet. “Is that a yes?” 

Peter doesn’t answer, instead just burying his face into Tony’s shirt, taking in the scent of home. 

Pepper and May join them on the floor and wraps their arms around the duo, May wiping a few of her own tears away.

“You ok buddy?” Pepper asks, placing a hand on his head. 

Peter tries to speak but gives up after a few seconds of choking on his words. Tony chuckles softly and kisses the side of Peter’s head. 

“I love you bud.” He whispers for only Peter to hear.

“Love you too.” Peter sobs.

Maybe they won’t be ok. But they’ll have each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story! I love these characters so much and I’m glad you guys love them as much as I do! Stay tuned for some new fics if you liked these.
> 
> Comment and leave kudos! They make my day :)  
> See you guys later!

**Author's Note:**

> I post a new chapter every Sunday on both sites!


End file.
